Sotto copertura
by Stefy3xoxo
Summary: Alyssa è una donna qualsiasi,con un lavoro diverso dal classico lavoro. Cosa succede se vita privata e lavoro si incrociano? Leggete la storia, questo riassuntino fa schifo,la storia non dovrebbe!
1. Trailer

**Sotto copertura**

**Trailer**

Simon è un uomo di 27 anni, ha un figlio David di 5 anni, la moglie di Simon è morta, era stata coinvolta in una rapina e le avevano sparato, nonostante non ci fossero collegamenti tra i rapitori e la donna c'è chi continua a seguire il caso e sta dietro a Simon e David. Alyssa è una delle più famose e brave agenti, quando è sotto copertura nessuno riesce a capire come faccia a fare ciò che fa… Un giorno le viene affidato il caso di Simon e David, lei deve avvicinarsi il più possibile ai due anche arrivando a qualcosa di più di un pedinamento, magari una relazione… Può una relazione nata per lavoro diventare una relazione importante. Se Simon si innamora di Alyssa, senza sapere la sua vera storia, senza sapere che lei in realtà lo sta pedinando, senza sapere che lei farebbe molto per avvicinarsi per proteggerli e per scoprire chi furono gli assassini della madre di David lei ricambierà? Se lei si innamora è una realtà o tutta una finzione? E come….Leggete la storia per saperne di più!

**Personaggi**

_Vanessa Hudgens - Alyssa_

_Zac Efron - Simon_

_Nathan Som - David (Per delle foto: )_

_Jesse McCartney - Daniel_

_Selena Gomez - Lexi_

**Storia a cura di: **_Stefania_

_Tutti i fatti che avverranno in questa storia sono puramente casuali e frutto della mia immaginazione, non sono avvenimenti realmente avvenuti nella realtà. I personaggi, i luoghi, le descrizioni, ogni cosa è inventata per intrattenere i lettori. _

Stefania


	2. Capitolo 1 Gli hai salvato la vita

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 1: Gli hai salvato la vita**

Era una mattinata come altre quando Alyssa, come ogni gorno, riceve una telefonata dal suo capo…

Ayssa: *Risponde* Pronto….Certo….Nuovo caso?... Dimmi tutto

Poco più tardi i ufficio

Alyssa: *Arriva con passo affrettato alla scrivania di Daniel e gli lancia una cartellina sulla scrivania, si siede su un angolo della scrivania mangiando una ciambella e mette due caffè e delle ciambelle vicino a lei* Nuovo caso!

Daniel: *Prende la ciambella e sorride* Che genere questa volta?

Alyssa: Un uomo, la moglie è rimasta uccisa durante una rapina armata… Simon ha un figlio David, quando la madre è morta aveva solo 5 mesi, Simon l'ha cresciuto da solo ma nessuno sa perché l'unica uccisa sia stata la moglie. Lei e i rapitori non avevano nulla in comune, c'erano più di 15 persone eppure hanno preso solo lei l'hanno cercata nel gruppo di ostaggi come se fosse il loro bersaglio

Daniel: Interessante caso. Partiamo da subito?

Alyssa: Si… *Guarda i caffè e le ciambelle* Credo che però possiamo finirci la colazione in pace!

Dopo la loro colazione i due salgono in macchina…..

Daniel: Allora qualche idea?

Alyssa: Devo legarmi parecchio e cercare di controllarli e proteggerli il più possibile, il capo dice che con il bambino di mezzo non possiamo rischiare di perdere qualcuno… Quindi inizierò ad avvicinarmi pian piano, magari cercherò di avvicinarmi al bambino prima… Non so, vedrò come è la situazione…

Poche ore dopo Simon e David stanno giocando al parco a pallone quando il cellulare di Simon suona

Simon:David non allontanarti, ok?

David:Si papà *Continua a giocare con il pallone*

Simon: *Risponde al cellulare e parlando si volta dall'altra parte*

David: *Giocando a pallone lancia la palla che finisce in mezzo alla strada, in automatico lui corre*

Alyssa:*Smette di fingere di leggere il giornale si alza e corre per fermare in tempo David prima che salti in mezzo alla strada per prendere il pallone e rischi di farsi investire* Attento!

Simon: *Riattacca subito e corre da David* David!

David: *Per lo spavento inizia a piangere*

Simon: *Prende in braccio David* Dai non piangere, è tutto ok…

Alyssa: *Recupera il pallone dalla strada e si avvicina a David* Credo che questo sia tuo…

David: *Con delle lacrime che le scivolano ancora giù guarda Alyssa e riprende il pallone*

Simon: Come si dice?

David: Grazie…

Alyssa:*Sorride* Prego

Simon: *Rimette giù David che si è calmato e lo guarda mentre ritorna a giocare* Grazie, davvero. Dovrei stare più attento

Alyssa:Stai tranquillo, può capitare a tutti…

Simon: No… Non può e non dovrebbe…

Alyssa: *Lo guarda cercando di capire, necessita di capire di più per legarsi*

Simon: Ad ogni modo… Io sono Simon

Alyssa: Io sono Alyssa *Gli stringe la mano*

Simon: E lui è David *Guarda David che sta giocando con il pallone*

Alyssa: *Sorride* Quanti anni ha? *Si siede su una panchina con Simon*

Simon: Ha 5 anni

Alyssa: Non ti assomiglia molto!

Simon: Già, ha preso tutto dalla madre… *Guarda in giù*

Alyssa: Davvero? E lei come si chiama? *Finge di non sapere nulla della morte della donna, lei sa che potrebbe fare molto male a Simon, ma non deve pensare ai sentimenti, lei deve proteggere lui ed il bambino e per avvicinarsi deve fingersi come se fosse una sconosciuta*

Simon: Lei si chiamava Hilary…

Alyssa:Si chiamava? *Lo guarda confuso*

Simon: Si è morta quando David aveva solo 5 mesi… *Guarda altrove, inizia a stare male*

Alyssa: Mi dispiace io non sapevo nulla… Non-

Simon: Non importa…Va tutto bene

David: *Arriva di corsa*

Simon: *Passa una mano sulla testa di David* Sei tutto sudato!

David: *Ride* Ho corso tanto!

Simon: Si! *Sorride* Ho visto!

Circa cinque giorni dopo Alyssa e Daniel sono stati molto vicini a Simon e David, Daniel non si è mai fatto vedere, lui è una specie di complice in tutto, è Alyssa che deve mettersi sotto ed andare sotto copertura e cercare di avvicinarsi il più possibile… Un pomeriggio tardi Simon e David stanno camminando tranquillamente quando le chiavi cadono di mano a Simon

Simon: *Si china per raccogliere le chiavi*

David: *Non si muove ma di colpo si alza una folata di vento che gli porta via il cappellino* No! *Corre dietro al cappello*

Simon: David! Attento alla-

David: *Praticamente è nel mezzo della strada*

Alyssa: *Passa di corsa e recupera sia David che il cappellino*

Simon: *Arriva correndo* David…

Alyssa:*Lascia David nelle braccia di Simon*

David: *Piangendo* Papà….è successo…..

Simon: Shh…. Va tutto bene David….

David: *Inizia a calmarsi fin quando non smette e chiede di scendere*

Simon: *Mette giù David* *Rivolto ad Alyssa* Grazie davvero non-

Alyssa: Non devi ringraziare *Rivolta a David* Hey credo che questo cappellino sia tuo!

David: *Sorride* Grazie! *Riprende il suo cappellino e lo rimette in testa*

Simon: *Rivolto ad Alyssa* Perché non ti unisci a noi per la cena?

Alyssa: Vorrei unirmi a voi volentieri ma –

Simon: Per favore… Come minimo posso offrirti la cena? Dopo tutto quello che hai fatto per me

Alyssa: Non saprei Simon…

David: Dai! Cena con noi, sarà divertente!

Alyssa: *Sorride* Non posso rifiutare un invito del genere

David: *Sorride*

A cena i tre si divertono, soprattutto David, lui in genere è abituato a cenare solo con suo padre. Verso le 9.30 sono ancora seduti al tavolo del ristorante dove in genere cenano una volta alla settimana Simon e David e il bambino è crollato, addormentato.

Simon: Grazie, davvero per tutto quello che hai fatto… *Guarda David* Gli hai salvato la vita due volte

Alyssa: Non devi ringraziare Simon…

Simon: No, devo Alyssa. David è tutto quello che ho, non h nient'altro, lui è la mia vita. I miei genitori sono morti quando avevo 17 anni in un incidente, i genitori di Hilary non hanno mai approvato la nostra relazione e non hanno mai voluto sapere nulla di David lui non li ha mai conosciuti, mia moglie è morta e lui è tutto ciò che mi resta. Ho rischiato di perderlo per ben 2 volte questa settimana ma tu l'hai salvato in entrambi i casi. Ti devo molto di più di una cena così…

Alyssa: No, Simon davvero. Un grazie basta e avanza… E poi è stata un'ottima cena…

Simon: No, Alyssa sarei venuto qui comunque… Senti perché non facciamo così usciamo venerdì e ti offro io la cena in un vero ristorante

Alyssa: Non credo che a David piacerebbe, lui ama mangiare qui!

Simon: Credo che se starà per una sera con una baby-sitter non si arrabbierà!

Alyssa: *Sorride* Non posso rifiutare, vero?

Simon: Se vuoi puoi, ma io non mi metterei mai l'anima in pace, devo ringraziarti veramente…

Alyssa: *Sorride* In questo caso accetto molto volentieri

Simon: *Sorride*

Qualche giorno dopo fuori casa di Simon e David…

Daniel: *Seduto in auto nel posto del guidatore* Questa volta ci stiamo avvicinando molto velocemente agli indirizzati rispetto alle altre volte.

Alyssa:*Seduta nel sedile accanto a Daniel* *Continua a ripetere le parole che Simon ha detto durante la cena, il suo passato e presente* Già…

Daniel:*Si volta e guarda Alyssa* Tutto bene? Sempre altrove con la testa

Alyssa:Scusa riflettevo su alcune cose

Daniel: Non voglio domandare! Sai qual è il lato positivo? Se riusciamo ad incastrare i veri colpevoli di quella rapina e a salvare i due che sono là dentro *Indica con la testa la casa* avremo entrambi una promozione!

Alyssa:Sai che novità!

Daniel:Si, è vero per te le promozioni sono cose normali classiche, ti arrivano sempre! Per me è diverso! Con questa promozione parte della mia vita cambierà!

Alyssa: *Gira gli occhi* Certo!

Daniel: Si, sono senza parole, davvero! *Vede Simon uscire* Giù! *Si tira giù e la stessa cosa fa Alyssa* Dove sta andando?

Alyssa: Non so, presumo che abbia anche un lavoro,sai noi ora stiamo lavorando lui forse deve andare a lavorare!

Daniel: Sicuramente lui non deve nascondersi così!

Alyssa:Già! Allora parlando di lavoro. Ci dividiamo, tu segui lui io in qualche modo devo stare qui a tenere d'occhio la casa e il bambino. *Quando è sicura che Simon non riuscirebbe a vederla lei scende dalla macchina e lascia Daniel andare*

Diverse ore dopo…Alyssa ha passato tutto il tempo seduta sulla panchina che è praticamente di fronte alla casa di Simon e David fingendo di leggere un giornale,tutto sembra tranquillo…Quando vede David uscire cn un broncio dalla casa e quella che suppone essere la sua baby-sitter che le corre dietro…

Baby-sitter: David, non fare così!

David: Perché non è venuta tua sorella? Tu non sei brava con i bambini. *Corre e attraversa la strada senza guardare dove va e finisce addosso a qualcuno*

Alyssa: Piccolino dovresti guardare dove vai!

David: Scusa… *Alza lo sguardo* Alyssa?

Alyssa: David? Cosa ci fai qui?

David: Vivo là! *Indica una casa*

Baby-sitter:*Arriva* David! Non si parla con gli estranei!

David: Lei non è un'estranea! Lei è Alyssa, quasi quasi la conosco meglio di te! L'altro giorno papà ed io abbiamo mangiato cena con lei

Alyssa:Si al suo ristorante preferito *Sorride*

David: *Sorride* Già!

Alyssa: Tu devi essere la baby-sitter…

Baby-sitter: Solo per oggi, in genere mia sorella lavora come baby-stter e guarda David tutti i giorni da un bel po' ormai, solo che quando non può come ad esempio oggi che deve fare una visita ci penso io a David

David: Con poco successo *Guarda giù*

Baby-sitter: *Gira gli occhi* *Suona il suo cellulare e risponde* Pronto? […] Cosa? […] Sei sempre il solito! […] No, non posso […] Già […] *Riattacca*

Alyssa: Problemi?

Baby-sitter:Si mio fratello doveva badare a mio padre, ma lui è scappato ancora *Scuote la testa*

Alyssa: Se vuoi andare a cercarlo vai pure. Penso io a David…

David: Siiiiiiii!

Alyssa:*Sorride*

Baby-sitter: Mmmm..Ok, grazie mille *Si allontana*

Alyssa: *Nella sua mente "Promemoria, quando tutto finisce dire a Simon che questa baby-sitter è pessima, affiderebbe il bambino al primo che passa! Spero che la sorella sia migliore!"* Allora David cosa vuoi fare? *Prende in braccio David*

David: Possiamo giocare nel giardino a palla?

Alyssa:Certo!

Alyssa e David giocano a diversi giochi e si divertono parecchio insieme…

David: *Prende la mano di Alyssa e l'accompagna fino alla sua cameretta* Questa è la mia cameretta!

Alyssa: E' bellissima David *Gli accarezza i capelli* *Mentre David cerca un gioco Alyssa guarda alcune foto che sono nella stanza e si ferma davanti ad una in cui ci sono Simon,Hilary e David*

David: *Con il gioco che cercava in mano* Quella era la mia mamma…

Alyssa:*Si gira e vede la tristezza negli occhi di David* Era bellissima, come te! *Lo prende in braccio* Pronto a giocare?

David: *Sorride* Siiiiiiii!

I due continuano a giocare,circa 30 minuti dopo mentre sono in salotto sentono la porta aprirsi

Simon: *Entra in salotto* Ciao David,ciao…

Alyssa: *Si volta*

Simon: Tu non sei decisamente la sorella della baby-sitter!

Alyssa:No!

David: *Abbraccia Simon* Alyssa ha giocato con me oggi *Sorride*

Simon:Davvero? Perché non colori un po' mentre io parlo con Alyssa?

David: Ok! *Inizia a cercare pennarelli e fogli e poi colora*

Simon:*Va in cucina con dietro Alyssa* Scusa se lo domando ma cos è successo? Siediti pure, vuoi qualcosa da bere o da mangiare?

Alyssa:*Si siede* Solo un po' d'acqua, grazie…

Simon: *Mette dell'acqua in un bicchiere* Ecco qui! *Lo posa davanti ad Alyssa*

Alyssa: Vedi prima stavo passeggiando qui davanti quando tuo figlio mi è piombato addosso,credo che stesse scappando dalla baby-sitter, poi le ha ricevuto una chiamata dal fratello che ha fatto tipo scappare il padre… e le ho detto che se doveva andare sarei stata io con David e lei è andata credo alla ricerca del padre…

Simon: *Scuote la testa*

Alyssa:Qualcosa non va?

Simon: No… Solo che lei è la sorella della baby-sitter-

Alyssa:Si me l'ha detto…

Simon: In genere riesco ad ottenere un giorno libero quando lei non c'è perché so già che la sorella, quella di oggi, non piace a David, lui si annoia e poi lei non è così affidabile…

Alyssa:Si ho notato…Cioè David è un bambino e visto la faccia arrabbiata che aveva credo che avrebbe detto che anche un barbone era suo amico pur di non stare con lei, lei si è fidata così e l'ha lasciato a me senza chiedere informazioni…

Simon:Lo so, la sorella è l' che oggi non sono riuscito ad ottenere un giorno libero…

Alyssa: *Finisce il bicchiere d'acqua* Ora devo andare,ci vediamo domani al ristorante, sempre se non ritiri l'invito *Guarda Simon*

Simon:Io non lo ritirerò affatto!

…**.**

Spero che vi sia piaciuto questo primo episodio anche se è un po' noioso!

Ditemi cosa pensate della storia.

Grazie mille

Stefy


	3. Capitolo 2 L'appuntamento

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 2: L'appuntamento**

Il giorno dopo Alyssa si prepara e sale in macchina con Daniel.

Alyssa:Io starò con lui mentre tu sorvegli la casa e il bambino procurami quelle informazioni. Devo sapere ciò che ancora non so, prima di tutto la baby-sitter, se è come la sorella è semplice rapire od uccidere quel bambino, poi curriculum di Simon, situazione economica della famiglia, più informazioni riguardanti al caso della rapina e informazioni su come sono andate da lì in poi le cose.

Daniel: Sarà fatto anche se per la baby-sitter…Sai che il capo-

Alyssa:Tu digli che devo sapere di più su di lei.E se non cedesse raccontagli dell'accaduto di ieri e digli che non possiamo rischiare troppo,c'è il bambino di mezzo…

Daniel:Ok,ricevuto. *Ferma la macchina* Ti lascio qui, se lui è già qui non può vederci insieme

Alyssa: Si, lo so bene. Tu pensa alle informazioni e quando ho finito ti chiamerò così mi recuperi e facciamo nottata di guardia,come sempre… *Scende dalla macchina* Ricordati mi serve tutto quello che ti ho detto! *Chiude la portiera e va verso il ristorante che dista alcuni metri quando vede Simon lo raggiunge* Hey! *L'abbraccia*

Simon: Hey! *Guarda Alyssa* Sei bellissima…

Alyssa: *Arrossisce* Grazie… *Entra con Simon nel ristorante* Sei sicuro di volermi offrire la cena? Questo posto è caro! Per me va bene anche una cosa stile McDonald's…

Simon: Ti devo ringraziare e lo devo fare per bene!

Alyssa e Simon iniziano ad ordinare e durante la cena cercano di conoscersi meglio, Alyssa cerca di scoprire ancora quello che non sa di Simon e risponde a tutte le domande che lui gli fa mentendo solo su cose del tipo lavoro in quanto non deve far saltare la sua copertura. Quando la cena finisce i due in realtà sperano di tornare indietro per passare ancora del tempo insieme, si sono rilassati e divertiti parecchio. Quando escono vanno verso il parcheggio dove c'è la macchina di Simon.

Simon:Sicura che non vuoi un passaggio?

Alyssa:Sicura, questa sera vado a trovare mia zia abita qui vicino, una camminata mi farà bene *Sorride*

Simon:Sicura sicura?

Alyssa:Si, sicurissima! Comunque grazie per l'offerta del passaggio e grazie per la cena, mi sono divertita molto.

Simon:Grazie a te per aver accettato di venire. Mi sono divertito anch'io parecchio

Alyssa: *Sorride* Dovremmo farlo ancora,intendo dire vederci… *Si accorge di quanto sia vicino a Simon*

Simon: Già, definitivamente si! *E' così vicino ad Alyssa che non può resistere e la bacia anche se ha paura che lei si tiri indietro*

Alyssa: *Senza pensarci risponde al bacio*

Quando i due si separano si guardano negli occhi, Simon non sa se Alyssa abbia risposto perché magari non aveva riflettuto su quello che stava succedendo e mentre Simon stava per auto costringersi a dire qualcosa per evitare un momento imbarazzante Alyssa si avvicina e lo bacia, questo è ciò che Simon aspettava per capire se Alyssa era interessata o no a lui…Lui certo non sapeva che lei era sotto copertura e che se fosse necessario lo bacerebbe per ore pur di non far saltare la copertura o di allontanarsi… Appena si separano si fissano…

Alyssa: *Sorride* Si dovremmo proprio rivederci… Ci sentiamo Simon, vado o mia zia mi lascia chiusa fuori… *Camminando gira l'angolo dove sa che troverà Daniel ad aspettarla in macchina* *Entra*

Daniel: Novità?

Alyssa: Nessuna… *Pensa che per il momento sia meglio tenere per se il bacio, per un semplice motivo… Iniziava a pensare che il bacio non avesse nulla a che fare con il suo lavoro ma prima avrebbe voluto vedere Simon più volte prima di capire se era un momento così o se provava qualcosa per lui per davvero, qualcosa di profondo* Tu? Hai tutti i dati?

Daniel: *Mentre guida* Certo ti darò tutto quando arriveremo davanti alla casa dei nostri cari Simon e David… Odio questo lavoro per il fatto di dover dormire in macchina per sorvegliare i poveretti che potrebbero morire!

Alyssa: Già… *Un già che in fondo lei sapeva essere più riferito alla parte dei poveretti e non del dormire in macchina…*

Daniel: *Parcheggia la macchina* Destinazione raggiunta! *Prende fuori dalla cartellina che ha sul sedile posteriore dei fascicoli* Vedi mentre tu eri in un ristorante io ho faticato! *Da parte dei fascicoli ad Alyssa* E devo dire che la baby-sitter è ok, solo la sorella è pericolosa e il padre credo sia un pazzo che però non vogliono mettere in una casa di riposo… Non dobbiamo preoccuparci di lei…

Alyssa: Perfetto *Apre un fascicolo* No… Diamine… Sono stupida…

Daniel:Perché?

Alyssa:Guarda! *Da dei fogli a Daniel* Simon lavora come cameriere in un bar, ha uno stipendio basso e oltre alle classiche spese deve pagare una baby-sitter per David… E questa sera lui ha insistito per pagare tutto al ristorante che era di lusso…

Daniel: *Legge i fogli* Accidenti… Di sicuro le entrate risentiranno

Alyssa:*Si sbatte i fascicoli in faccia* Idiota,idiota,idiota!

Daniel:Dai Alyssa, non potevi saperlo! E poi troveremo il modo di dargli i soldi che ha speso se necessario.

Alyssa:Se necessario? Daniel i dati parlano chiaro! Portando una volta a settimana David a mangiare in quel posto economico e carino spende già abbastanza e invece ora il ristorante…. Mmmm..Accidenti! Stupida Alyssa… Ascolta tu domani vai al bar dove lavora,ti fai servire da lui e gli dai un grande mancia! *Apre il suo portafogli e da dei soldi a Daniel*

Daniel: 100 dollari? Alyssa sei fuori?

Alyssa:Lui ha pagato più di 100 dollari questa sera!

Daniel: Ok, ma una mancia così?

Alyssa:Allora inventati qualcosa su come dargli quei soldi!

Daniel:Non possiamo semplicemente scrivere un biglietto del tipo "Auguri per il tuo compleanno-"

Alyssa:Che è tra un mese!

Daniel: Come fai a saperlo?

Alyssa:Non sei l'unico che ha lavorato questa sera!

Daniel: Allora un biglietto indirizzato a lui con scritto fanne buon uso! O cose simili! Alyssa chi darebbe mai 100 dollari come mancia ad un cameriere che ti porta del caffè?

Alyssa:Hai ragione… Comunque trova il modo di darglieli! *Scorrendo i fogli si ferma e legge confusa* Daniel…

Daniel:Si?

Alyssa:Guarda qui… *Passa il foglio a Daniel* C'è stato un incendio mentre Simon e David erano in vacanza… Qui dice che è stato dovuto ad una dimenticanza del gas acceso probabilmente… Però quand è successo Simon e David erano già via da 10 giorni…

Daniel:Qualcuno ha fatto scattare l'incendio di proposito…

Alyssa:Esattamente 3 mesi dopo un altro caso riguardante Simon e David… Tentato furto con scasso a casa loro,ma nulla è stato rubato…

Daniel: Poi 2 mesi dopo un altro incendio involontario…

Alyssa:Un mese dopo la casa è quasi esplosa…*Sfoglia i diversi fogli* Daniel cose così si ripetono sempre più frequentemente prima 3 mesi poi 2 poi 1 poi dopo 3 settimane poi 2 poi 1…Secondo questo criterio dovrebbero colpire ancora o oggi o domani *Guarda Daniel*

Daniel: Cosa? *Guardala casa* Credo che nessuno dei due dormirà questa notte, 4 occhi sono meglio di 2…

Verso le 5.30 del mattino circa Alyssa e Daniel sono ancora svegli…

Alyssa: Daniel…Guarda…

Daniel: *Guarda e vede un uom vestito da postino mettere qualcosa nella buca delle lettere di Simon e David*

Alysa:Non è un po' presto per portare la posta?

Daniel: Già…

Alyssa:Vado a controllare *Il tempo che scende dalla macchina il "postino" è sparito* Accidenti… *Corre e prende la presunta posta dalla buca delle lettere e ritorna in macchina*

Daniel: Una lettera sola! *Prende la busta,la apre ed alza lo sguardo ed incrocia quello di Alyssa* Questa è una bomba…

Alyssa: Bisogna disattivarla! *Prende la busta e lettere ed inizia a avorarci sopra*

Daniel:Hai solo più 1 minuto e 13 secondi….

Alyssa: *Si concentra al massimo, in fondo non è la prima volta che disattiva una bomba* Fatto…

Daniel:Alyssa dobbiamo darci una mossa con questo caso, altrimenti finiremo col dover disattivare bombe ogni giorno!

Alyssa:Già… *Guarda la casa di Simon e David* O finiremo col perdere loro…

Per i giorni successivi tutto sembra andare bene, Alyssa continua ad incontrarsi casualmente con Simon e David, ma i due non sospettano nulla…Un pomeriggio David e Simon giocano insieme quando il cellulare di Simon suona…

Simon:*Risponde*Pronto?

Alyssa: *Dalla macchina con Daniel* Simon, sono Alyssa

Simon:Alyssa, come stai?

Alyssa:Bene,bene, mi chiedevo se per caso ti andrebbe di riuscire con me *Guarda Daniel sapendo che con quello sguardo gli sta dicendo che deve cercare di avvicinarsi il più possibile a Simon, deve proteggerlo e non può faro così…* domani sera,sempre se puoi

Simon: Certo!

Alyssa:Perfetto *Dice a Simon luogo e ora poi riattacca*

David: *Stanco si siede* Papà…

Simon:Si? *Si siede vicino a David*

David: Chi era?

Simon:Alyssa,ti ricordi di lei?

David:Si…Ma lei ti piace?

Simon: Si…questo però non dirlo a lei!

David: E lei diventerà la mia nuova mamma?

Simon: *Sa che David necessita di una madre, lui la vuole e sinceramente non sa cosa voglia dire averne una perché la sua è morta quando era molto piccolo* David…..

David: Io voglio una mamma…

Simon: Lo so e anch'io lo voglio

David:E non puoi chiederlo ad Alyssa?

Simon:David, le cose non sono così semplici…

La sera successiva Simon ed Alyssa escono insieme,questa volta Alyssa ha organizzato un pic-nic su una collina con una vista bellissima, almeno questa volta Simon non dovrà andare in verde per lei… I due mangiano e si divertono,poi si sdraiano a guardare le stelle…

Alyssa:Mia madre mi ha sempre detto da piccola che "Ogni stella che vedi nel cielo e una possibilità che devi dare alla persona che ami…"Non ho mai capito quella frase fin quando non ho avuto 18 anni… Non era un detto era un suo modo per chiedermi scusa…

Simon:Chiederti scusa?

Alyssa:Si… Mio padre lavorava come agente segreto e spesso doveva proteggere delle persone e legarsi a loro solo che lui per legarsi non si fermava ad un bacio o due,lui ci andava a letto… Ogni volta che andava con una diversa faceva del male a mia madre e così anche a mia sorella e me, mia madre piangeva sempre ma nonostante tutto perdonava sempre mio padre e lei era così devastata che non usciva più dalla sua stanza ad un certo punto così ho dovuto occuparmi io di mia sorella e della casa e di tutto quanto, lei l'ha sempre perdonato ma ogni volta che perdonava lui e gli dava una possibilità massacrava mia sorella e me… Solo che lei l'amava così tanto che non poteva farlo uscire fuori dalla sua vita così lo perdonava ogni volta… *Finisce la storia nella sua testa "Per questo io sono divetata un agente segreto per dimostrare a mio padre che per legarsi a qualcuno non bisogna andarci per forza a letto…"*

Simon: Ti ha fatto stare molto male…

Alyssa: Dopo un po' diventa tutto normale, lui che esce e va a letto con altre donne approfittandosi della scusa del proprio lavoro… *Guarda Simon* Lui era fatto così…

Simon:*Si gira di lato e si sorregge la testa con una mano* *Toglie una ciocca di capelli di Alyssa dalla faccia e gliela mette dietro all'orecchio* Mi dispiace per quello che ti ha fatto passare…

Alyssa: *Inizia a perdersi negli occhi blu di Simon* Lui era fatto così…

Simon: *Non riesce a smettere di guardare Alyssa negli occhi, sono così belli, come lei* *Si avvicina e la bacia*

Alyssa: *Risponde al bacio* *E come se non volesse vedere la fine di quel bacio,si stringe a Simon* *Appena le labbra di Simon hanno toccato le sue ha sentito una sensazione strana mai provata prima*

Simon: *Si allontana e sorride*

Alyssa: *Sorride* *Capisce che forse questa volta non è come le altre, in passato per lavoro le è già capitato di dover baciare un uomo ma non ha mai provato quello che ha provato quando Simon e lei si sono baciati, capisce che si sta innamorando realmente di lui* *Bacia Simon e si ritrova sopra di lui, ma per lei quello che conta e che è con Simon, all'improvviso si dimentica del perché è lì con lui,non ricorda che deve proteggerlo,ora si sente solo come ogni altra persona normale, senza segreti*

Circa 30 minuti dopo…

Alyssa: *Ride* Già!

Simon: *Sorride e guarda l'ora*

Alyssa:Devi tornare a casa da David?

Simon:No… La baby-sitter vuole stare con lui un po' di più questa sera, per salutarlo…

Alyssa:Perché,parte?

Simon:No…Lei è rimasta incinta e non può lavorare cioè non con la situazione che ha a casa con suo padre così e tutto il resto,sarebbe troppo stress….

Alyssa:E ora come fai per David?

Simon:Credo che finche non trovo una baby-sitter dovrò portarlo con me a lavoro al bar,in fondo a lui piace stare là a disegnare, quando era più piccolo l'ha sempre fatto, ci sono voluti secoli per trovare una baby-sitter decente e David l'adora, non credo che gli piacerà vederela andare via così…

Alyssa:Senti, perché mentre tu cerchi una baby-sitter non lasci che stia io con David?

Simon:No, tu hai di sicuro qualcosa di meglio da fare che stare con David per 8 ore al giorno.

Alyssa:No, davvero Simon, non mi devi pagare io lo faccio volentieri

Simon:Non posso accettare e poi non senza pagarti…

Alyssa:Simon, adoro David e poi ora come ora non ho nulla da fare…

Simon:Anche lui ti adora… *Ricorda la conversazione del giorno prima che ha avuto con David*

Alyssa:Simon, non c'è alcun problema,davvero…

Simon: Non posso accettare Alyssa…

Alyssa: Tu la cerchi e io sto con lui, non ti costa nulla.

Simon: Aly non credo che sia una buona idea…

Alyssa:*Le piace sentirsi chiamare Aly da Simon* Perché no?

Simon:Non posso accettare,davvero…

Alyssa: Perché? Non ti fidi di me?

Simon:No,assolutamente no io mi fido di te e so che sei già stata per un pomeriggio intero sola con David, ma…

Alyssa: Ma?

Simon:Non posso accettare,tu fai da baby-sitter per otto ore e poi io non dovrei pagarti?

Alyssa: Tu mi paghi in un altro modo Simon…

Simon: *La guarda confusa*

Alyssa: *Bacia Simon* Per me questo vale molto di più che i soldi…*Lo bacia di nuovo* Per favore, almeno tu lavori tranquillo senza preoccuparti e David gioca e corre senza stare per otto ore seduto a disegnare o giocare a carte o cose così…

Simon: *Guarda Alyssa dritto negli occhi* In cambio ti porterò fuori a cena

Alyssa:Ad una sola condizione *Sorride*

Simon:Quale?

Alyssa:Che sia come questa sera, nessun ristorante, solo noi due, un pic-nic e niente di speciale o raffinato…

Simon: *Sorride* Accetto la condizione! *Bacia Alyssa*

Finita la serata i due si salutano. Alyssa sale in macchina con Daniel e partono per andare a casa di Simon e David per sorvegliare i due.

Daniel: *Guarda Alyssa* Alyssa…

Alyssa: Si? *Non distoglie gli occhi dalla casa*

Daniel: Ti stai innamorando seriamente, vero? Non è un lavoro, ormai per te è una cosa personale, vero?

Alyssa: *Si volta e guarda Daniel* Cosa? No, Daniel, ti sbagli! Sto facendo tutto per lavoro… *Si morde il labbro istintivamente*

Daniel: Tu ti stai innamorando… Alyssa, basta vedere le tue azioni degli ultimi 5 minuti! Non distogli mai gli occhi da quella casa quando parliamo e ora subito appena ti ho fatto la domanda mi hai guardato,poi ti sei mordicchiata il labbro cosa che fai solo quando pensi o quando intendi dire una specie di "Accidenti!" Alyssa lavoriamo insieme da anni ormai, ti conosco!

Alyssa:Daniel credo che ci stiamo distraendo troppo, sai benissimo che potrebbero colpire da un momento all'altro!

Daniel:Puoi mentire a me, ma non puoi mentire al tuo cuore…

…**.**

Spero che vi sia piaciuto se avete domande fatele.

Ditemi cosa pensate della storia.

Grazie mille

Stefy


	4. Capitolo 3 Voglio solo una mamma

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 3:Voglio solo una mamma.**

Alyssa aveva passato l'intera notte sveglia,come doveva fare, solo che non poteva smettere di pensare a tutto quello che stava succedendo… Non poteva essere vero, non poteva essersi realmente innamorata di Simon, non è che non poteva, lei non voleva. Sapeva che se il capo avesse scoperto un collegamento personale al caso lei e Daniel non avrebbero più lavorato su quel caso e lei avrebbe rischiato grosso, era una delle regole, non avere relazioni sentimentali con i protagonisti dei diversi casi. Il giorno successivo Alyssa per le 7.30 si prepara e bussa alla porta.

Simon:*Apre la porta* Hey,entra pure *Si sposta per far entrare Alyssa*

Alyssa:Grazie… *Entra*

Simon: *Chiude la porta e va in cucina seguito da Alyssa* Grazie per non aver suonato il ampanello, David dorme ancora.

Alyssa: Figurati *Sorride* Si è addormentato tardi?

Simon:Si… Quando sono tornato era ancora sveglio e non voleva sentire ragioni, non voleva che la sua baby-sitter lo lasciasse così, ha pianto per un bel po' e poi è crollato… Vuoi del caffè?

Alyssa:No, grazie. Deve starci male…

Simon: Già *Beve del caffè* Vedi quella era la sua baby-sitter e lo è stata per 2 anni circa, la vedeva quasi sempre soprattutto nei periodi estivi come ora perché David non va all'asilo essendo estate…

Alyssa: *Si avvicina a Simon* Magari si riprenderà in fondo può sempre farle visita una volta ogni tanto…

Simon: Già, ma per lui non è la stessa cosa… *Si volta verso Alyssa* Sai, è bello vederti qui a quest'ora del mattino!

Alyssa:Facci l'abitudine! Se ci sono voluti secoli per la prima baby-sitter ci vorranno secoli ance per la nuova! *Sorride*

Simon: *Sorride* Hai un sorriso stupendo

Alyssa:*Arrossisce* Grazie… *Lo guarda negli occhi,lui si avvicina ed ecco che ricomincia quella strana sensazione come la sera precedente, appena le loro labbra si toccano il suo cuore inizia a partire ed andare per conto suo ad una velocità incredibile* *Mette le mani intorno al collo di Simon*

Simon: *Posa la tazza di caffè che aveva in mano e mette le mani intorno alla vita di Alyssa cercando di far durare il bacio il più possibile,poi si allontana leggermente, i loro nasi si toccano e sono fronte a fronte* Vorrei restare,ma credo di dover andare a lavoro…

Alyssa:Già… Credo proprio di si…

Simon parte e va a lavoro. Diverse ore dopo verso le 10.00 David dorme ancora, la cosa non stupisce Alyssa, lei sa benissimo che il bambino è crollato al 1.45 circa del mattino perché Daniel e lei hanno passato la notte a sorvegliare la casa come sempre… Alyssa è in cortile che sta stendendo…

David: *Apre gli occhi, si siede sul lettino e si strofina gli occhi* Papà? *Tristemente si alza sapendo che dovrà andare con il suo papà, la cosa non lo fa sentire triste, solo che sa che deve andare con lui perché la sua baby-sitter non c'è più, si è dovuta licenziare perché stava per diventare mamma* *Gira per tutta la casa ma non vede Simon, poi vede la porta del salotto che da sul cortile aperta ed esce* Papà?

Alyssa: *Si volta* Hey, David! *Smette di stendere, va verso il bambino e si china al suo livello*

David:*Confuso e un po' triste per la mancanza della baby-sitter* Alyssa?

Alyssa: Sei un po' confuso,vero?

David:Si…Tanto…

Alyssa: Facciamo così parliamo davanti ad una bella colazione? Magari davanti a delle crepe al cioccolato?

David: *Fa un sorriso a 32 denti* Siiii!

Alysa: *Sorride e va con David in cucina*

Alyssa sapeva che non si sarebbe svegliato presto quindi era riuscita a preparare il tutto per quella colazione, sperava che l'umore di David sarebbe migliorato se la giornata iniziava bene…

David: *Finisce di masticare e beve un sorso di spremuta d'arancia* Quindi ora sei la mia nuova baby-sitter?

Alyssa:Solo fino a quando tuo padre non trova una valida sostituta… *Sorride*

David: *Sorride* Posiamo giocare a pallone al parco?

Alyssa: Si!

David: E a basket in cortile?

Alyssa:Si!

David: E a nascondino in casa?

Alyssa:Si!

David: E a prendere in giardino?

Alyssa:Si!

David:E possiamo fare tanti disegni?

Alyssa:Si!

David:E possiamo fare anche altri bei giochi?

Alyssa:Si!

David:Evviva!

Verso le 17.00 Simon è ancora al bar a lavorare. Alyssa e David sono appena tornati dal parco dove hanno giocato parecchio e la cosa è piaciuta molto a David, lui non conosceva Alyssa da anni, ma l'adorava già! Nel mentre Daniel sorvegliava Simon,Alyssa sorvegliava David facendogli da baby-sitter,ma lei si stava legando realmente al bambino e più di tutto era consapevole di ciò… Alyssa e David sono in cucina

David:*Finisce di bere un intero bicchere d'acqua*

Alyssa:Avevi sete!

David: Si, tanta!*Il sorriso di sempre svanisce e diventa serio* Alyssa…

Alyssa: Si? *Vede il cambiamento nello sguardo di David* Cosa c'è?

David: Tu hai una mamma,vero?

Alyssa:Certo,lei ora vive in Florida… *Si avvicina al lato del tavolo,di fronte a David*

David: E com è avere una mamma?

Alyssa: *Guarda David negli occhi e vede la tristezza crescere nel bambino*

David: Perché io non lo so… La mia mamma è andata in cielo quando io ero piccolo e non mi ricordo com è avere una mamma…

Alyssa: *Va dall'altra parte del tavolo,si siede, prende David e lo fa sedere sulle sue gambe* *Si sente male dentro all'idea di come si senta David, certo Simon è sicuramente un padre fantastico ma non è facile prendere anche il posto di una madre e fare da doppio genitore* Be'… E' come avere un papà…

David: Quindi ti sveglia al mattino, ti aiuta a vestirti, a lavarti i dentini,a pettinarti, ti prepara la colazione, ti accompagna all'asilo e poi ti riprende, gioca con te, ti fa il bagnetto,ti prepara la cena , ti prepara per la nanna, ti racconta una storia per farti addormentare,ti rimbocca le coperte,ti da il bacino della buona notte, ti mette i cerottini se ti tagli e tutte queste cose?

Alyssa: *Sa che fare quelle cose in due è abbastanza impegnativo e non può immaginare come possa essere per Simon, fare tutto quanto e doversi regolare in base a David, lavorare con dei turni che si incastrino con gli orari degli asili e non far sentire a David la mancanza di una madre* Si, fa tutte queste cose…

David:Ahh… Mi manca la mia mamma *Delle lacrime scendono sulle guance di David* *Si appoggia ad Alyssa*

Alyssa:*Accarezzandolo in testa* Lo so piccolino,lo so… *Gli asciuga le lacrime* Senti ti andrebbe di andare a fare una costruzione?

David:Possiamo fare un castello?

Alyssa:Anche due se vuoi!

Verso le 17.45 il cellulare di Alyssa suona

Alyssa:Pronto?

Simon:Hey Aly…

Alyssa:Hey, tutto ok?

Simon:Si e no… Senti non è che per caso riesci a stare con David fino alle 22.00 circa? E che la persona che dovrebbe entrare in servizio tra poco si è appena tagliata un dito e ora che è all'ospedale c'è il turno scoperto e mi è stato chiesto se posso fermarmi… Mi dispiace chiedertelo, se non puoi passo a prenderlo a casa durante la pausa e lo porto qui…

Alyssa:Non preoccuparti ci penso io, non è affatto un problema…

Simon:Davvero? Perché bisogna fargli il bagno e -

Alyssa: Non è un problema Simon! Stai tranquillo e torna quando avrai finito David ed io sopravviveremo!

Simon:Grazie mille Aly…Ora devo andare, grazie, davvero. *Riattacca*

Alyssa:*Va in salotto da David* Era papà… Ha detto che deve lavorare fino a tardi oggi…

David: Devo andare al bar da lui?

Alyssa:No, io starò qui con te finche non torna

David: Ok!

La giornata sembra concludersi bene, dopo aver mangiato Alyssa ha fatto il bagnetto a David e ora gli sta raccontando una storia…

Alyssa: …E vissero felici e contenti… *Rimbocca le coperte a David* Buona notte…

David:Alyssa?

Alyssa:Si?

David: Puoi essere la mia nuova mamma?

Alyssa: *La domanda la prende alla sprovvista e di sorpresa. Lei non si aspettava certo questo, in fondo stava lavorando in tutti i sensi, già si era legata troppo sia con Simon che con David, ora non poteva andare troppo quella domanda fatta da quel bambino con quel bel faccino le aveva appena colpito il cuore* David… Non è così semplice…Io …. Io non posso…

David: *Le lacrime iniziano a tracciare il loro percorso sul suo faccino* Perché no? Non mi vuoi bene?

Alyssa:No,no,no, David io ti voglio bene…

David:Allora è perché sono un bimbo cattivo?

Alyssa: Tu non sei cattivo David, sei un angioletto…

David:E allora perché non puoi?

Alyssa:David, ti prego non rendere le cose più difficili…

David: *Inizia a piangere sempre di più* Sei tu che fai le cose difficili, basta che dici si…

Alyssa: *Gli si spacca il cuore a vedere David così, un povero bambino così dolce e gentile con tutti che vuole solo una cosa…Una mamma* Tesoro *Prende David in braccio* Io non posso…

David: *Piange sempre di più tra le braccia di Alyssa* Io voglio solo una mamma come tutti…

David continua a piangere per una buona mezz'ora bagnando tutta la maglietta ad Alyssa,lei ha cercato di calmarlo in tutti i modi ma con insuccesso, il bambino ha smesso di piangere quando è crollato addormentato tra le braccia di Alyssa.

Alyssa:*Rimette David nel suo letto e va in cucina* *Guarda l'orologio, Simon sarebbe arrivato tra poco*

Circa 10 minuti dopo

Simon:*Entra in casa, vede Alyssa in cucina e va da lei* Hey, scusa per l'imprevisto

Alyssa: Figurati…

Simon: Com è andata?

Alyssa:Abbastanza bene…

Simon:Abbastanza? *Si siede davanti ad Alyssa*

Alyssa:Diciamo che David ha avuto due momenti un po' così, ma non è nulla di grave,davvero…

Simon: *Guarda Alyssa e dopo aver pensato un secondo sa cosa può essere successo* Ti ha chiesto di Hilary?

Alyssa: La prima volta all'incirca…

Simon:Alyssa, ti prego non mentire, dimmi solo cos è successo

Alyssa: *Non può dirgli la verità, lo massacrerebbe e lei lo sa, ma non può mentire o evadere la cosa perché sa che lo farebbe soffrire solo di più* All'inizio mi ha chiesto com è avere una mamma e quello che fa, poi si è calmato, abbiamo giocato normalmente e tutto è andato normale fino a quando lo messo a letto… Gli ho raccontato una storia e poi mi ha chiesto se potevo diventare la sua nuova mamma…

Simon: Alyssa, mi dispiace, dovevo immaginarlo, inizia a chiedere sempre di più su Hilary e -

Alyssa:Simon, non è colpa tua, tu stai facendo un lavoro eccezionale con David, è solo che lui-

Simon:Lo so, ha bisogno di una madre… Scusa, credo sia meglio se domani lui viene con me a lavoro, grazie comunque di tutto…

Alyssa: Simon… Lascia stare, non farci caso, è ok, starò io con lui domani, come ho fatto oggi…

Simon:No, Alyssa… Tu non capisci…David iniza a chiedere cose sull'argomento sempre più frequentemente… E se questa sera ti ha chiesto se puoi essere la sua nuova mamma non so cosa potrà chiederti domani e dopo domani e dopo dopo domani ancora…

Alyssa:Simon, ti ripeto che non mollerò così… Continuerò a guardarti David mentre lavori, non è un problema, e poi siamo quasi alla fine di Agosto,non troverai facilmente e velocemente una baby-sitter decente… David chiederebbe le stesse domande a chiunque altro…

Simon:Si, però è diverso…

Alyssa:Perché tra di noi c'è qualcosa di più che un rapporto di lavoro o amicizia?

Simon:Si… Alyssa, non dico che tra noi non funzionerà, ma vedi se David scopre di noi lui inizierebbe a farsi mille piani,idee e se tra noi non funzionasse,lui non farebbe altro che piangere e si sentirebbe in colpa perché è lui che fa scappare tutte le persone, già è sempre stato così per lui, per quanto gliel'abbia spiegato che non è stata colpa sua se Hilary è passata oltre lui continua a dire che è colpa sua e che è stato lui a mandare la sua mamma in cielo…

Alyssa: *Vede il dolore negli occhi di Simon come ha visto il dolore e la tristezza in quelli di David* Simon, se questo è il problema, non gli faremo scoprire di noi… Non ci baceremo quando lui è in zona, tu mi tratterai come hai sempre trattato l'altra baby-sitter e io ti tratterò come il mio capo di lavoro…

Simon:Lui lo scoprirà comunque…

Alyssa: Simon…Come si sentirebbe domani David se si svegliasse e non mi vedesse più come baby-sitter dopo che mi ha fatto quella domanda? E se poi dopo scoprisse di noi? Penserebbe il peggio del peggio perché io sono fuggita per la sua domanda…

Simon: Forse hai ragione… *Guarda Alyssa* Ti prego scusalo per le domande che ti farà, solo che non è colpa sua e solo curioso e ha bisogno di una madre…Non è che vuole farlo apposta…

Alyssa:Non c'è niente da scusare, è un bambino che ha solo un padre, che per quanto fantastico sia non potrà mai essere entrambi i genitori perché non è possibile per bambino di quasi sei anni che vuole scoprire cose sulla sua mamma e vuole provare ad averne una…

Il giorno successivo Simon deve andare a lavoro e Alyssa torna per fare da baby-sitter a David, Simon va a lavoro, sotto il controllo di Daniel, mentre Alyssa controlla David…

David: *Si sveglia e va in cucina*

Alyssa:Hey piccolino… Vuoi mangiare la colazione?

David: Non sei andata via?

Alyssa:No, perché avrei dovuto?

David:Perché io mando sempre tutti via,anche se non voglio… Solo papà non va mai via…

Alyssa: *Ricorda le parole di Simon della sera precedente* David tu non hai mandato via nessuno

David: Invece si…Ho mandato la mamma in cielo e ora non ho più una mamma…Ho mandato via Lara la mia baby-sitter…Ho mandato via tutte quelle femmine che si sono avvicinate a papà… *Guarda in basso* Ho mandato via tutti….

Alyssa: *Ricorda che la sera precedente Simon le aveva detto che aveva avuto diverse brevi e stupide relazioni con altre donne dopo la morte di Hilary ma che tutte erano andate via quando scoprivano che lui era un padre vedovo e che lui a David aveva sempre detto che, semplicemente, quella non era la persona per lui* No, David… *Si avvicina a lui* Tu non hai mandato via tutte quelle persone, non l'hai fatto, non è stata colpa tua…

David: Si e ora è tutta colpa mia se non ho una mamma *Inizia a piangere e si butta tra le braccia di Alyssa*

Alyssa: No, piccolino, non è colpa tua, non lo è. Tu sei il bambino più carino,tenero,dolce e gentile che esista al mondo…

David:Ma non ho una mamma…

Quella sera Simon mette David a letto ma prima ancora che inizi a raccontargli una storia David gli deve parlare…

David:Papà…

Simon:Si campione?

David: Alyssa sarebbe una brava mamma…

Simon:David… Per piacere non andare avanti con questa storia… Alyssa non può essere la tua nuova mamma,sai che le cose non sono così semplici come pensi tu…

David:Quindi non avrò mai una mamma?

Simon:Io non ho detto questo, solo basta con le domande ad Alyssa, non puoi chiederle ogni giorno se può diventare la tua nuova mamma, le cose non funzionano così… *Accarezza i capelli di David*

David: *Inizia a piangere* Io voglio solo una mamma…

Simon:*Lo prende in braccio e cerca di calmarlo anche se sa che ormai quando David inizia così non si calma fino a quando non crolla* Shhhh…. *Inizia a cullarlo*

…**.**

Mentre scrivevo questo episodio piangevo per come mi immaginavo le scene, quando l'ho riletto piagevo per lo schifo di lavoro che ho fatto… Scusate se non ha l'impatto che dovrebbe avere, mi aspettavo di fare qualcosa di meglio.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto se avete domande fatele.

Ditemi cosa pensate della storia.

Grazie mille

Stefy


	5. Capitolo 4 Non tutto si può ricordare

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 4:Non tutto si può ricordare per sempre.**

Circa un mese dopo Simon non ha ancora trovato una baby-sitter ufficiale per David, Alyssa continua a stare con David nei week-end perché avendo compiuto 6 anni David ha iniziato le elementari e quindi passa la settimana a scuola, Simon ed Alyssa continuano a frequentarsi e a legarsi sempre di più, Lexi, la sorella di Alyssa, è al corrente della missione e collabora facendo da baby-sitter quando Simon ed Alyssa escono insieme, Daniel sa che Alyssa ormai non lo vede più come una missione dai modi di fare capisce che lei è realmente innamorata e David ha smesso, su richiesta di Simon, di chiedere ad Alyssa di essere la sua nuova mamma anche se a volte domanda alcune cose riguardanti le mamme cose come cosa fanno,come sono, come sono i biscotti che fanno le mamme, domande forse stupide per alcuni ma molto importanti per David. Nel mentre Daniel ed Alyssa hanno continuato a salvare in più occasioni David e Simon ma non sono mai riusciti a prendere i colpevoli, non che sia strano spesso ci sono missioni che durano dai 6 mesi ai 12 e al momento Alyssa sperava che durasse per sempre, si era troppo legata a David e si era innamorata realmente di Simon…

Un giovedì pomeriggio David è in cucina con Simon e sta facendo i suoi compiti, simon lo aiuta molto quando ha bisogno e nei week-end mentre lui lavora Alyssa aiuta David se ha bisogno…

David:Papà…

Simon:Si?

David:Mi puoi aiutare?

Simon:Certo… *Va da David* Cosa c'è?

David: Devo disegnare sotto ai nomi le varie persone sotto papà ho disegnato te

Simon:Io sarei quello? *Indica un uomo disegnato*

David:Si!

Simon: Devo dire che il disegno mi fa onore!

David:*Sorride* Poi sotto io ho fatto un disegno di me, sotto sorelle o fratelli ho scritto nessuno…..

Simon:Si,giusto…

David:Ma sotto a mamma cosa disegno? *Guarda Simon* Io non me la ricordo la mamma…

Simon:Tesoro, perché non fai gli altri compiti per questo parlerò io domani con l'insegnate…

David:Ok…..Papà, è tanto brutto se io non mi ricordo com era la mia mamma?

Simon:No David, quando lei è andata in cielo tu eri piccolino, è normale che non ricordi com era…

David: Ah,ok…

Sabato mattina Simon come sempre va a lavoro ed Alyssa fa da baby-sitter a David…

Alyssa:Allora hai dei compiti da fare?

David:Si una scheda… *Tira fuori un quaderno dalla cartella e apre la pagina dove c'è la scheda* Questa qui! *Si siede vicino ad Alyssa ed inizia a leggere*

David è un bambino intelligente, non che la cosa abbia sorpreso Alyssa, il bambino era tra i migliori della classe, sapeva leggere e scrive correttamente e nonostante la giovane età sapeva ragionare molto ed esprimere il proprio punto di vista

Alyssa: Ok,allora bisogna rispondere alle domande ora

David:Si! Allora… Quanti anni hai? Ho sei anni *Scrive* Hai degli animali? Quali? Non ho nessun animale *Scrive* Vorresti qualche animale? Si, vorrei un cane *Scrive* Come si chiama il tuo papà? Il mio papà si chiama Simon *Scrive* Come si chiama la tua mamma? *Non dice nulla* *Guarda Alyssa* Io non lo ricordo *Inizia a piangere un po'*

Alyssa:David, non piangere, te lo dico io…

David:*Si asciuga le lacrime*

Alyssa:Hilary…

David:*Scrive senza dire la risposta* E' giusta?

Alyssa: *Legge nella sua mente "La mia mamma si chiamava Hilary"* Si tesoro, è giusta…

David:Ok… *Legge e scrive le risposte senza parlare,fa tutto da solo, l'entusiasmo che aveva è svanito con quella domanda*

Quella sera David sarebbe stato con Lexi perché Alyssa e Simon volevano stare un po' da soli. David non sapeva di loro, ma non ha mai chiesto perché doveva fare Lexi da baby-sitter o dove Simon andasse, semplicemente non ci faceva caso.

Simon: *Seduto sulla collina con Alyssa le sta accarezzando i capelli*

Alyssa: Piani per venerdì prossimo o solita cena fuori con David?

Simon: Il pomeriggio devo parlare con gli insegnanti di David e poi la classica cena al posto preferito di David…

Alyssa:Perché con gli inseganti? Ha fatto qualcosa?

Simon:No,no…Solo che David sta passando dei brutti momenti a volte con i compiti ma in classe è più frequente la cosa e gli insegnanti vogliono parlare di questo

Alyssa: *Ha la testa e la schiena appoggiate a Simon che è dietro di lei,lei è semi sdraiata tra le sue gambe* *Guarda Simon*

Simon: Sai molti esercizi richiedono cose riguardanti i genitori e David non ricorda nulla di Hilary, l'altro giorno doveva disegnarla sotto alla scritta mamma ma non è riuscito perché non la ricorda, un'altra volta doveva usare tre parole per descrivere il papà e tre per descrivere la mamma ma non ricordava…

Alyssa: E oggi è andato in crisi ancora…

Simon:Davvero? Perché? Cosa doveva fare questa volta?

Alyssa:Completare una scheda domande e risposte sai per far fare le domande lunghe e non si, no, o cose così e quando ha iniziato era felice,entusiasto leggeva ad alta voce la domanda e rispondeva sempre ad alta voce poi scriveva andava bene poi alla domanda "Come si chiama la tua mamma?" si è bloccato,la letta ad alta voce non ha detto nulla mi ha guardato,mi ha detto che non lo ricordava ed è scoppiato a piangere. Dopo che glielo detto non ha detto la risposta ad alta voce come per le precedenti ha scritto "La mia mamma si chiamava Hilary" e mi ha chiesto se era giusta credo che non fosse sicuro se scrivere chiama o chiamava poi ha fatto tutte le altre senza leggere o dire qualcosa ad alta voce e l'entusiasmo iniziale è sparito…

Simon:A quanto pare cose così succedono anche a scuola solo che sono più frequenti perché per fargli parlare fanno domande del tipo che lavoro fa la tua mamma e anche se a lui chiedono il tuo papà a lui non cambia sa che non ricorda nulla di lei…

Alyssa:E' normale, era piccolino quando…

Simon:Hilary è passata oltre…Si lo so, io lo so, tu lo sai, gli insegnanti lo sanno, l'intero mondo può saperlo ma lui non accetta il fatto di non ricordare…

Alyssa: Forse è solo un periodo un po' così, forse è perché i suoi compagni sanno e lui no,ma magari passerà presto…

Simon:No, non è un periodo… *Bacia Alyssa in testa* Io so bene quanto lui… Per quanto possa raccontargli di lei o descriverla non andrà mai bene… Mai… Anche se avesse 100 nuove mamme, nessuna andrebbe bene per lui, perché nessuna è Hilary… E nessuna lo sarà mai… *Sente che il dolore sta per impossessarsi di lui* Perché è impossibile…

Alyssa: Simon, è normale, come è normale che tu non amerai mai nessuno come hai amato lei…

Simon:Lo so…Mi dispiace-

Alyssa:Simon, non devi dispiacerti. Lei è la persona che hai amato di più al mondo e so che non potrai mai e poi smettere di amarla…

Nel mentre con Lexi e David.

David:Lexi… Posso chiederti una cosa?

Lexi:Certo, chiedi pure.

David:Secondo te ad Alyssa papà piace?

Lexi:*Sa bene che la risposta è si, ma non può dirlo a David, lei sa che per quanto farà male Alyssa risolto il caso dovrà sparire nel nulla così di colpo e sa che Simon nn si può più risparmiare, ma David forse lui ha delle possibilità per salvarsi* Non so, non ho idea… *Non può mentire e dire no,come non può dire si così spera di cavarsela con un semplice non lo so*

La settimana è passata veloce ed era già venerdì, per quella sera David voleva che anche Alyssa mangiasse al suo "ristorante" preferito con lui e Simon così mentre Simon avrebbe parlato con gli insegnanti e David avrebbe aspettato fuori Alyssa si sarebbe preparata per poi incontrarsi con loro a casa loro così sarebbero andati insieme a cena…Durante il colloquio…

Insegnante:Non è solo questo il punto…Vede da anni in questa scuola ci sono due giornate speciali, due giorni separati dedicati alla mamma e al papà. Ad inizio anno in questo periodo c'è la giornata della mamma durante la quale le mamme di ogni bambino vengono, si presentano e parlano sul loro lavoro, su fatti divertenti su di loro e a fine anno accade lo stesso ma con i papà…Vede noi abbiamo paura che David non potrebbe reggere il tutto…

Simon:Intende dire che dovrei tenerlo a casa?

Insegnante:Si…Vede l'avviso è già passato oggi e lui sa tutto, ma credo che non sia ottimo per lui assistere. Provi a chiedergli, poi se David vorrà venire va benissimo, solo che non sarebbe un'ottima cosa se avesse un momento critico durante la giornata…

Finito il colloquio Simon esce dalla stanza per trovarsi davanti David seduto su una panchina con le gambe a ciondoloni

David:*Alza lo sguardo e vede Simon* Papà possiamo andare a casa?

Simon:*Sa che David sicuramente sa della giornata della mamma e non vuole massacrarlo così,ora* Certo…

Arrivati a casa David corre subito in camera sua senza nemmeno salutare Alyssa per cambiarsi i vestiti, nel mentre Simon spiega tutto ad Alyssa e le dice che David non vuole cenare fuori,la cosa non è un buon segno David non ha mai saltato le cena fuori, ogni settimana l'aspettava con entusiasmo e questa settimana ancora di più perché anche Alyssa sarebbe andata con loro… Nel mentre Simon cerca di parlare con David Alyssa prepara qualcosa da mangiare per cena… Durante la cena…

David: *Continua a guardare il suo piatto, è ancora pieno anche se è lì seduto da quasi 10 minuti ormai. In genere mangia sempre tutto velocemente, gli piace molto quello che cucina Alyssa*

Simon:David, perché non mangi qualcosa,Alyssa si è impegnata molto per preparare tutto così in fretta…

David:Non ho fame…Posso andare a dormire…

Simon:*In un altro momento direbbe "No, mangia qualcosa e poi sono solo le 19.30 è presto per andare a letto" Ma sa che David sta passando un brutto momento* Si, vai pure…

David:*Si alza e va a letto senza dire una parola*

Simon: Scusalo Aly… Non sta affatto bene…

Alyssa:Non preoccuparti, è ok Simon…

Il giorno dopo Simon va a lavorare, nonostante tutto quello che è successo il giorno prima Alyssa è riuscita a far sorridere e divertire David…Qualche giorno dopo con Alyssa e Daniel in macchina…

Daniel:E oggi il girono della mamma?

Alyssa:Si… *All'idea di David che assiste a tutto perché ha insistito per andare sta male, sa che tornerà a pezzi*

Daniel:Alyssa, per una volta per tutte, ammetilo, questo non è più un caso per te…

Alyssa:Ok, Daniel. L'ammetto. Quel bambino è diventato troppo importante per me e si vorrei diventare sua madre in quanto non solo amo lui, amo anche Simon ma non posso, sai meglio di me che risolto tutto sparirò da un giorno all'altro così, lo sai bene, sono le regole… *Una lacrima le scivola sulla guancia sinistra, ha fatto di tutto per trattenersi ma quella lacrima l'è sfuggita*

Daniel:Hey, non piangere… Alyssa, è ok…

Alyssa:No, non lo è Daniel… Io amo Simon ma non posso dirglielo perché se gli dico ti amo poi non dovrei sparire così di colpo…E poi dirlo potrebbe dire si alla domanda di David al vuoi diventare la mia nuova mamma?

Daniel:Alyssa, si può tenere tutto segreto e risolto il caso si parla con il capo magari capira la situazione, in fondo sei una dei migliori tra tutti gli agenti che ha!

Alyssa:Certo come no… Non sono così fortunata da avere un capo così comprensivo…

Daniel:Qualsiasi cosa succederà ricordati che devi ascoltare il tuo cuore e non gli ordini del capo! *Si volta* Ecco il pullmino di David…

Alyssa: *Guarda con Daniel attentamente la scena sapendo che farà solo male*

David:*Scende dal pullmino e corre in braccio a Simon e scoppia a piangere*

Simon:*Sapeva che sarebbe successo, sapeva che David non avrebbe pianto a scuola e che quindi tornato a casa avrebbe aperto i rubinetti al massimo* Shh, è ok David, è ok… *Entra in casa con David in braccio*

Alyssa: Maledizione. Non può stare così, non può….

David: *Piangendo* Non ricordo nulla papà…

Simon: David eri piccolo è normale…

David: *Sempre piangendo* Quando dicevano le cose io non le sapevo parlavano del loro lavoro io non lo sapevo, del giorno del compleanno io non lo sapevo ancora…

Simon:Shhhh… Non fare così o ti verrà pure mal di testa e mal di gola…

David: Non ricordo di che colore aveva gli occhi, e i capelli….

Sabato sera Alyssa sarebbe rimasta a cena con Simon e David perché David voleva che si fermasse e Simon non aveva fatto alcun obiezione a riguardo,durante a cena i tre ridono,scherzano e si divertono… Dopo la cena verso le 22.00 Simon va in camera con David per metterlo a letto e Alyssa lava i piatti con calma. Con Simon e David…

Simon: Tieni *Da un album a Davia*

David: Cos'è? *Lo apre e vede delle foto*

Simon: Questa era la mamma… *Indica una donna in una foto*

David:*Sorride* Assomiglia a me!

Simon:Si, hai i suoi stessi occhi e lo stesso colore di capelli…

David: *Guarda ogni dettaglio solo nella prima foto e sicuramente continuerà così per ogni foto*

Simon: Lei adorava i bambini, faceva l'insegnante di Matematica alle elementari…

David: La matematica non piace a tanti,piace a pochi!

Simon:Già ma lei la faceva piacere a tutti *Sorride al ricordo di come Hilary insegnava ai bambini* Non si arrendeva mai, faceva entrare la matematica in testa a tutti come se stessero giocando ad un semplice gioco divertente…

David: *Guarda Simon ed ascolta con attenzione, è la prima volta che lui gli parla così di Hilary, lui è piccolo non capisce che per Simon è difficile e doloroso fare tutto questo*

Simon: Era sempre gentile con tutti e molto dolce… Nessuno l'odiava, non aveva nemici, solo mille amici…

David: Qual era il suo animale preferito?

Simon: Le piacevano le giraffe perché erano buffe secondo lei, mentre aveva paura dei ragni, aveva così tanta paura che appena vedeva un microscopico ragnetto saltava ed iniziava ad urlare e non riusciva ad ucciderli era veramente terrorizzata.

David: Le piaceva andare in vacanza?

Simon:Si, amava andare al mare, le piaceva passare le ore a leggere i libri sotto al sole o a giocare con te con la sabbia… *Sorride*

David: *Sorride* E le piacevano le torte?

Simon:Torte? Tua mamma andava pazza per tutti i dolci e anche per il cioccolato!

David:Anche a me piace tanto il cioccolato, soprattutto la nutella!

Simon: Lei mangiava sempre pane e nutella a colazione!

David: E' buonissimo!E cosa le piaceva fare?

Simon: Le piaceva molto leggere, diceva che se leggi un buon libro ci vuole meno di un giorno per finirlo perché se è così bello trovi sempre il tempo per leggerlo, poi le piaceva cantare

David:Davvero?

Simon:Si, quando eri piccolo ti cantava sempre una canzone per farti addormentare o farti stare calmo e funzionava sempre

David: Le piacevano i cartoni?

Simon: Le piacevano abbastanza, i suoi preferiti erano La carica dei 101, Peter Pan e Gli aristogatti

David: Tutti quanti voglion fare jazz! *Sorride*

Simon:Si la canticchiava spesso!

David: E poi?

Simon: Cosa?

David: Dimmi ancora qualcosa, per favore papà…

Simon: diceva sempre che saresti diventato un bambino vivace e che non saresti mai stato fermo perché ti muovevi sempre da piccolino quando dormivi non stavi nella stessa posizione per nemmeno 2 minuti! E aveva ragione ora non stai mai fermo!

David: Ancora!

Simon: Diceva che tu saresti sempre stato il suo piccolo eroe…

Simon continua a raccontare molto a David su Hilary anche se è molto dura per lui farlo, nel mentre Alyssa ha ascoltato tutto da fuori la stanza… Dopo aver coperto un addormentato David, Simon esce dalla stanza

Simon: *Vede Alyssa davanti a se*

Alyssa: *Abbraccia Simon* Sei stato incredibile

Simon:Meritava di sapere qualcosa su di lei….

…**.**

Si spera che scriverò qualcosa di realmente decente presto! Non so perché ma non riesco a scrivere nel modo che vorrei, cioè non credo di far intendere esattamente ciò che sto dicendo e ciò che vorrei far capire.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto se avete domande fatele.

Ditemi cosa pensate della storia.

Grazie mille

Stefy


	6. Capitolo 5 Ho solo seguito il mio cuore

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 5:Ho solo seguito il mio cuore**

Il tempo passava e nel mentre Daniel ed Alyssa disattivavano bombe,spegnevano dei pseudo – incendi i colpevoli continuavano a scappare,evidentemente avevano capito che i loro piani non funzionavano e Alyssa e Daniel invece avevano capito che presto avrebbero cambiato tecnica… Mentre Simon e David sono in casa fuori in macchina Daniel Alyssa e Lexi stanno parlando e controllando la situazione…

Lexi: Quindi secondo voi attaccheranno in modo diverso presto?

Daniel:Si…Ormai hanno capito che noi non siamo qui a pelar patate!

Alyssa:Già… Bisogna aumentare la protezione…

Lexi:Ma sarebbero salvi in quel caso?

Daniel:Non è detto spesso aiuta e spesso no…

Alyssa:L'importante e che loro sopravvivano e che i cosiddetti cattivi finiscano dentro. Ormai è ovvio che vogliono qualcosa…

Daniel: Hilary non era un bersaglio casuale…

Lexi: Non è che magari sono convinti che lei è viva e vogliono farla fuori?

Alyssa:No, vedi in tutti questi anni non l'hanno mai vista…

Lexi:Però se loro attaccavano raramente non potevano saperlo, quando hanno iniziato a colpire quasi ogni giorno c'eri sempre tu in zona,magari loro pensano che tu sia Hilary…

Daniel: Sarebbe possibile se non fosse per il fatto che se lei fosse il bersaglio la seguirebbero quand è sola con David, cioè un bambino non potrebbe proteggerla o salvarla…

Alyssa:Invece non mi seguono mai nemmeno quando sono con Simon…

Lexi: Quanto pensate che durerà ancora?

Alyssa:Molto o poco, non si sa…

Daniel: Gli avvenimenti per sfortuna non parlano ma tua sorella è incerta…Lei spera finiscano presto per salvarli ma mai per dovergli dire addio…

Lexi: Lyssa non hai pensato di parlare con-

Alyssa:Il capo? No, non fino a quando tutto questo è chiuso altrimenti darebbero il caso ad altri e Daniel perderebbe la promozione e David e Simon la vita…

Lexi:Chiaro!

Alyssa:Quasi dimenticavo domani sera staresti con David?

Daniel:Guarda che tutte queste uscite con Simon non sono così necessarie!

Alyssa:Piantala Daniel! Hai già sentito ciò che volevi sentire, ora basta!

La sera successiva… Simon e Alyssa cenano in un piccolo ristorante, non è di lusso ma è fantastico ed economico, un ristorante approvato da Alyssa! Finita la cena i due sono su un molo e si sono seduti tranquilli su una panchina, Alyssa è tra le braccia di Simon e sinceramente non vuole che quella serata finisca,nemmeno Simon lo vuole…

Simon: Non voglio tornare a casa, voglio stare con te

Alyssa: Pure io… Perché non dormiamo nell'hotel che c'è qui vicino?

Simon:E David? Sai che-

Alyssa:Domani è domenica, Lexi starà con lui tutta la notte senza problemi e domani faremo in modo che quando David si sveglierà Lexi non ci sarà più, tu sarai a lavoro e io sarò lì a preparargli la colazione…

Simon:Ti ho mai detto che sei eccezionale? *Bacia Alyssa con molta passione poi si alza e si incammina con lei verso l'albergo*

I due prendono una stanza, per fortuna l'albergo è belo ed economico e a quanto pare non è nemmeno affollato…

Alyssa: *Sdraiata su Simon lo bacia senza creare distacco tra le loro labbra*

Simon: *Baciando Alyssa fa scorrere su e giù la sua mano sulla schiena di Alyssa*

Alyssa: *Baciandolo inizia a sbottonargli la camicia, lei sa che era lavoro,ma sa che ora non sta facendo come suo padre, sa che ama Simon e ora non può far altro che ascoltare il suo è mai successo prima d'ora che Alyssa si spingesse olte a qualche semplice bacio ma con Simon i baci semplici non ci sono mais stati, sono sempre stati baci seri,dolci,amorevoli e passionali, mai e poi mai semplici*

Simon: *Dopo la morte di Hilary non ha mai avuto alcun rapporto, non sarebbe mai riuscito con una persona che non amava, ma appena sente le mani di Alyssa sbottonargli la camicia,bottone per bottone non la ferma, la lascia fare*

Alyssa: *Sbottonata tutta la camicia gliela toglie di dosso e la lascia cadere sul pavimento accanto al letto e continua a baciare Simon*

Simon: *Dolcemente sposta Alyssa facendola finire sotto di lui e mentre la bacia gli sfila la maglietta, lui passa dalle sue labbra al suo collo*

Alyssa: *Gradisce molto i baci di Simon sul collo, solo con quelli si sente come non si è mai sentita… E nel mentre inizia a slacciargli la cintura*

Simon: *Capisce che Alyssa gradisce quei baci sul collo e mentre continua a baciarla le sfila la gonna lasciandola cadere sul bordo del letto*

Alyssa:*Sbottona i pantaloni di Simon e gli lascia scivolare dalle sue mani*

Simon: *Sflila le spalline del reggiseno, porta una mano verso il laccetto e lo slaccia facendolo finire sul pavimento insieme a gran parte dei vestiti**Inizia a baciare Alyssa dalla zona sottostante all'ombelico per poi risalire nello spazio tra i seni per poi arrivare nuovamente alle soffici labbra*

Alyssa: *Porta le mani nella zona dei boxer di Simon e mentre si gusta i baci sulle labbra di Simon inizia a toglierli i boxer*

Simon:*Con le mani sfila le mutande di Alyssa*

Alyssa:*Baciando Simon si distacca per un secondo e lo guarda dritto negli occhi* Ti amo *Sente le labbra di Simon sulle sue e pensa di aver accelerato troppo le cose con quelle due parole e crede che forse lui non è pronto per sentirsi dire quelle due parole*

Simon: *Si allontana leggermente* Ti amo anch'io *Quelle parole non le diceva da anni e ora sapeva che Alyssa era la persona giusta a cui dirle* *Bacia Alyssa* Se non vuoi possiamo fermarci, non siamo obbligati…

Alyssa: Non fermarti Simon…Non farlo…

Simon:*Si fa strada dentro di lei*

Alyssa: *Geme quando lo sente dentro di lei*

Simon: *Inizia ad andare un po' più veloce e mette le mani sulla vita di Alyssa*

Alyssa: *Chiude gli occhi* *Con tono di piacere* Simon…

Simon: *Bacia dolcemente Alyssa sulle labbra*

Alyssa:*Respira in modo intenso nel mentre Simon si risdraia accanto a lei*

Simon: *Guarda Alyssa e la stringe tra le sue braccia e la bacia in testa*

Il mattino seguente…

Alyssa: *Non può credere a quello che è successo la notte precedente, non si aspettava nulla di tutto questo, nulla di tutto quello che è successo doveva accadere. Inizia a pensare che sia stato tutto un sogno e che si è addormentata in macchina con Daniel mentre sorvegliava la casa con lui,ma sente delle braccia intorno a se che la stringono. Apre gli occhi e si ritrova con la testa sul petto di Simon ed è tra le sue braccia. Alza lo sguardo e vede i suoi occhi blu*

Simon:*Bacia dolcemente Alyssa* Buon giorno *Sorride*

Alyssa: *Sorride* Buon giorno! *Riappoggia la testa sul petto di Simon anche se sa che non dovrebbe essere felice perché non sarebbe dovuto succedere lei si sente al settimo cielo, è contenta e non si preoccupa delle conseguenze perché ora non è il momento per farlo*

Simon: *Accarezzandole i capelli* Posso chiederti una cosa?

Alyssa:Si…

Simon: Intendevi veramente quello che hai detto ieri sera?

Alyssa:*Alza lo sguardo* Si,Simon… *Sa a cosa si riferisce Simon, lo sa benissimo. Lo fissa negli occhi* Ti amo *Bacia Simon*

Simon:*Appena si allontana guarda Alyssa* Ti amo anch'io *Ribacia Alyssa*

Alyssa e Simon restano nel letto a coccolarsi per altri 15 minuti poi purtroppo devono alzarsi, anche se Simon aveva la giornata libera e non doveva andare a lavoro sapeva di dover tornare a casa da David. Mentre sono in macchina Simon ed Alyssa iniziano una conversazione che per Simon è molto,molto,molto seria…

Simon: Aly…

Alyssa: Si?

Simon: Senti credo che sia ora di dire a David di noi…

Alyssa: *Pensa "No…Accidenti…So che dovrò sparire, so che non potrò restare perché non posso rivelare la mia identità di agente segreto… Farò già soffrire Simon e non mi piace ma David… Lui si convincerà che diventerò la sua nuova mamma e quando sparirò? Si addosserà tutta la colpa…"* Sei sicuro?

Simon: Aly non ti chiedo di diventare la sua nuova mamma e lui non te lo chiederà, gli parlerò io… Ti chiedo solo di essere sincera con lui, io non posso continuare a nasconderglielo e poi presto inizierà a fare domande e collegando i fatti capirà tutto e sinceramente non voglio che ci stia male perché gli ho mentito…

Alyssa: Ok… Vuoi che -

Simon: No… Gli dirò tutto io altrimenti inizierebbe a pensare e tutto quanto…

Alyssa: Ok…

Quando arrivano Simon va in casa da David, Alyssa aspetta Lexi e poi va con lei in macchina dove Daniel le sta aspettando

Alyssa: *Chiude la portiera*

Lexi:Alyssa… Non credi che dovremmo parlare?

Daniel:Cos è successo?

Lexi:Questa notte hai fatto la guardia o dormivi?

Alyssa: Niente, ho solo seguito il mio cuore…

Daniel: *Guarda Alyssa*

Lexi: C'è andata a letto…

Daniel:Tu cosa? Non l'hai mai fatto prima e-

Alyssa: Fors eperchè non mi sono mai innamorata veramente… Si…Ci sono andata a letto e gli ho anche detto che lo amo e non mi pento di nulla…

Daniel: Alyssa… Sai che concluso il caso dobbiamo,come sempre, sparire…

Alyssa:Lo so, pensi che la cosa non mi stia divorando dentro? *Guarda altrove, non vuole parlare di tutto questo nemmeno con sua sorella Lexi* Piuttosto hanno già dato segno di attacco?

Daniel: No… Alyssa, perché non ti prendi una pausa momentanea, stiamo Lexi ed io qui a -

Alyssa:Certo delle persone cercano di uccidere Simon e David e io dovrei prendermi una pausa?

Lexi: Alyssa… Daniel ha ragione, ormai sei troppo coinvolta sentimentalmente, almeno per oggi vai a rilassarti, fai compre -

Alyssa: Non andrò a comprarmi una maglietta nuova mentre qualcuno li uccide.

Con Simon e David in casa…

Simon:David, dobbiamo parlare *Si siede sul divano*

David:Ok…*Si siede vicino a Simon* Cosa c'è?

Simon:Sai Alyssa?

David: Si!

Simon: Be'… Ora lei ed io stiamo insieme da un po'

David:*Gli si accendono gli occhi di gioia* Se lei sta con te allora è la mia nuova mamma!

Simon:David, non saltare così alle tue conclusioni…

David: Cosa vuol dire?

Simon: David, Alyssa sta con me è vero ma non è la tua nuova mamma…

David: Ma lei sta con te… *Gli occhi iniziano a riempirsi di tristezza*

Simon: Si, ma non puoi chiamarla mamma così di punto in bianco…

David: E se lei dice che posso chiamarla mamma posso farlo?

Simon:Campione per favore, non parlarne con Alyssa…

David: Tu non vuoi che abbia una nuova mamma? *Lacrime agli occhi*

Simon:Non è quello David è solo che è troppo presto per chiederglielo se le inizia a parlare ora di colpo di questo lei….lei…

David: Lei andrebbe via come è successo alla mamma e a tutti gli altri *Corre in camera sua piangendo*

Simon: Complimenti sei un idiota Simon… *Corre dietro a David* *Entra nella cameretta di suo figlio e lo trova sdraiato sul suo lettino che piange con la testa nel cuscino* David lei non andrebbe via… Lei sarebbe un po' presa alla sprovvista, non saprebbe cosa fare e come comportarsi…

Il mercoledì Simon deve lavorare fino a tardi così Alyssa fa da baby-sitter a David sapendo che il piccolo sa che lei e Simon stanno insieme… Il pomeriggio vola, Alyssa fa fare a David tutti i compiti e gioca con lui. Tutto sembra andare come sempre fino a quando Alyssa e David iniziano a mangiare cena…

David: *Mangia un pezzo di pane e poi guarda Alyssa*

Alyssa: Cosa c'è? Non ti piace la cena?

David: No, la cena mi piace…

Alyssa:Allora cosa c'è?

David: Ti prego, diventa la mia nuova mamma…

Alyssa: David… Io non posso…

David: *Inizia a piangere* Perché no? Tu stai con papà perché non puoi essere la mia nuova mamma? Fai sempre le cose da mamma, l'hai detto tu che una mamma è come un papà e quando papà non c'è tu fai tutto quello che fa lui quando c'è… Ti prego…. Saresti bravissima come mamma…. Ti prego

Alyssa: David… Io non posso,vorrei ma non posso… *Cerca di prendere David in braccio ma lui si sposta*

David: *Piangendo inizia ad urlare* Allora vai via ora! Se tu stai con papà io non avrò mai una mamma perché tu non vuoi essere la mia mamma.

Alyssa:David, non è che non voglio…Io non posso….

David: Se tu non puoi farmi da mamma io non avrò mai una mamma! *Corre in camera sua*

Alyssa per le ore successive cerca di calmare David che continua a piangere, sa che è questione di minuti prima che Simon torni e non può fargli trovare David così, lei è quasi tentata dal dire si a David, si sarò la tua mamma, ma sa bene che non può, farebbe solo del male al bambino…

Simon: *Entra nella stanza di David* Cosa succede? *Preoccupato prende David dalle braccia di Alyssa*

Alyssa: Mi dispiace *Esce dalla stanza chiudendo la porta e va in cucina ad aspettare*

Dopo circa 30 minuti Simon arriva in cucina… Dallo sguardo Alyssa capisce che lui sa quello che è successo…

Simon: *Si siede davanti ad Alyssa* Credo che dobbiamo parlare…

Alyssa: *Senza guardarlo, continua a guardare in giù*Immaginavo…

Simon: Alyssa devo solo farti una domanda… Se mai succederà che noi andiamo oltre diresti di si a David?

Alyssa: *Non risponde in modo molto chiaro* Ora non posso, vorrei ma non posso…

Simon: Alyssa, sarò sincero al momento… Io necessito di sapere se la tua risposta sarà si o no… Non voglio metterti sottopressione ma vedi, se tu dici di no allora per quanto io ti ami non posso stare con te perché farebbe solo del male a David… *Vede che Alyssa non dice nulla e che non alza nemmeno la testa* Credo che sia meglio se concludiamo qui la storia della baby-sitter…

Alyssa: Simon mi dispiace per quello che è successo oggi, non si ripeterà, te lo giuro…

Simon: Alyssa, non è questo… Per ora è meglio se ci vediamo tu ed io, poi David sarà in un altro momento…

Alyssa:Simon io amo quel bambino, te lo giuro…

Simon: Lo so Aly, lo so… Solo che per un po' è meglio se ci vediamo noi due come una coppia normale, poi quando tu sarai pronta a dire di si a David allora si potrà mettere anche lui in tutto quanto…

Alyssa: *Alza per la prima volta lo sguardo*

Simon: *Vede Alyssa in faccia e sta male, è completamente distrutta. I suoi occhi sono gonfi e rossi e le lacrime scivolano sulle guance senza sosta,si chiede come sia riuscita a piangere mentre parlava ed ascoltava senza farsi notare*

Alyssa: Non è che mi vuoi lasciare? *Le lacrime continuano a scendere* Prima mi allontani da David e poi da te?

Simon: Alyssa… *Va da lei* Io non ti voglio assolutamente lasciare, io ti amo, non potrei lasciarti *Abbraccia Alyssa che inizia a piangere più forte* E non ti voglio allontanare da David puoi vederlo quando vuoi, solo non fargli da baby-sitter… *Stringe Alyssa a se*

Alyssa: *Piange senza controllo e la cosa che più detesta e che sa che lei piange perché non vuole perdere Simon e David anche se sa che sarà lei a dire addio a loro due concluso il caso*

Simon: Shhh… *Prende Alyssa tra le sue braccia e la porta nel soggiorno* *Si siede con lei sul divano e cerca di calmarla*

Alyssa: *Singhiozzando* Non voglio lasciarti *Si addormenta tra le braccia di Simon*

Simon: *Le accarezza i capelli e le asciuga le lacrime che stanno ancora scendendo sulle sue guance* *Sussurra* Non mi devi lasciare… *La bacia in fronte*

Simon continua a stare sul divano con Alyssa per 5 minuti poi sente bussare alla porta

Simon:*Mette Alyssa in una posizione comoda e va ad aprire la porta* Lexi?

Lexi: Simon, c'è mia sorella per caso?

Simon:Si è sul divano si è addormentata da poco… Posso aiutarti?

Lexi: In realtà si, potresti portare mia sorella nella mia macchina? Sai devo portarla a casa mia perché più tardi verrà nostra madre per vederci, è in zona e quindi credo che sarebbe contenta di vedere anche Alyssa…

Simon:Certo… *Torna in salotto e prende Alyssa, appena la prende nelle sue braccia e la alza dal divano lei appoggia la sua testa al suo petto* *Porta Alyssa nella macchina,torna in casa e stanco si butta sul suo letto sapendo che il giorno dopo sarebbe dovuto andare a lavoro*

…**.**

Questo era tutto,ditemi cosa pensate dell'episodio.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto se avete domande fatele.

Ditemi cosa pensate della storia.

Grazie mille

Stefy


	7. Capitolo 6 Mi sto concentrando

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 6:Mi sto concentrando**

Il giorno dopo Alyssa si risveglia nel sedile posteriore della macchina al posto del guidatore c'è, come sempre Daniel e in quello del passeggero c'è Lexi. La giornata non va affatto bene, Alyssa è distrutta, non riesce a smettere di pensare a Simon e David e a tutto quello che è successo da quando ha iniziato a lavorare su questo caso, il primo salvataggio di David, il secondo poi l'appuntamento con Simon ed il loro primo bacio per non parlare della notte che aveva passato con lui. Alyssa sa che David starà bene senza di lei come baby-sitter, non correrà rischi perché al posto suo ci sarà sua sorella Lexi però non fa altro che pensare a come, in realtà, sarà lei a fare del male sia al bambino sia al padre. Lei sa benissimo che non perdonerà mai se stessa per ciò che sta facendo e quello che farà, ma sa che non può comandare al suo cuore, ha provato ad imporsi a non innamorarsi,ma è successo. Alyssa passa la giornata persa nei suoi pensieri e non dice nulla,non entra nelle conversazioni che Daniel e Lexi stanno facendo, in realtà vorrebbe solo stare con Simon. Inizia a chiedersi se questo sia il suo vero posto se lì in quella macchina o là dentro a quella casa a fare da madre a David… Il giorno passa e così pure quello seguente e quello dopo ancora… Lexi fa da baby-sitter a David ed Alyssa si vede con Simon ed inizia a sentirsi meglio, un giovedì pomeriggio Simon e Alyssa stanno facendo una passeggiata insieme nel parco…

Simon: *Tenendo Alyssa per mano* Sai a cosa pensavo? *Sorride*

Alyssa:A cosa?

Simon: Credo che sabato sera dovremmo uscire noi due…

Alyssa: *Sorride* L'idea mi attira molto!

Simon:Perfetto! Allora saremo solo noi due sulla nostra collina!

Alyssa: Non potrebbe essere più perfetta la serata *Bacia Simon*

Quel sabato Lexi aveva già detto ad Alyssa che sarebbe rimasta con David anche la notte se necessario e di non preoccuparsi per il giorno dopo…

Simon: *Imbocca Alyssa*

Alyssa: *Morsica un pezzo di fragola che gli sta dando Simon e la mastica* Sai che è squisita? Assaggia! *Mette un pezzo di fragola in bocca a Simon*

Simon: *Mastica ed ingoia* Hai ragione…

Alyssa: *Mette giù le fragole ,si alza e cammina fin quando è davanti a Simon, si inginocchia sedendosi su di lui ( Alyssa e Simon si ritrovano come sono Zac e Vanessa in questa foto: /visualizza_?foto=pagine/zanessa_&didascalia= )*

Simon: Sei bellissima

Alyssa: *Si sdraia e bacia Simon con passione (Ora sarebbero così: /visualizza_?foto=pagine/zanessa_&didascalia= )*

Simon: *Baciando Alyssa fa scorrere la sua mano lungo la sua schiena fino alle sue gambe* *Inizia ad accarezzarli le gambe facendo scorrere su e giù la mano*

Alyssa: *Si allontana leggermente* Possiamo andare in albergo? *Ribacia Simon*

Simon: *Prolunga il bacio senza staccarsi fin quando sia lui che Alyssa sono senza fiato* Si *Connette ancora le sue labbra con quelle di Alyssa*

Il giorno successivo Alyssa si risveglia tra le braccia di Simon e sorride al ricordo della notte precedente che sicuramente non ha deluso nessuno dei due,tutt'altro. Alyssa nel risvegliarsi tra le braccia di Simon inizia a sentirsi bene, inizia a farci l'abitudine, non vorrebbe mai che tutto questo finisca, ma sa che succederà…

Alyssa:*Pensa "Mi sento così bene qui con lui,tra le sue braccia, mi sento protetta… Anche se sono io quella che deve proteggere lui… Perché mi sono innamorata? Come farò a dire addio a tutto questo?"*

Simon: *Accarezzando i capelli ad Alyssa* Vuoi andare a fare colazione? Qui sotto c'è un bar che non è male…

Alyssa: *Sorride* Si *Bacia Simon*

Mentre fanno colazione al bar…

Alyssa: *Beve un sorso di caffè,poi mette giù la tazza* Perché mi stai fissando? Ho qualcosa in faccia?

Simon:No,no… Sei bellissima

Alyssa: *Arrossisce* Grazie…

Simon: Senti questa sera ti andrebbe di venire da me, potremmo guardare un film con David, sarebbe contento di rivederti… Inoltre domani non andrà a scuola perché è festa e può stare un po' più alzato…

Alyssa: *Sorride* Sarei molto contenta di rivederlo anch'io, accetto molto volentieri

Quel pomeriggio Daniel e Alyssa stanno parlando in macchina quando Lexi gli raggiunge

Lexi: *Chiude la portiera* Ok, là è tutto tranquillo

Daniel:Perfetto…

Alyssa: C'è qualcosa che non va…

Daniel:Che intendi?

Alyssa: Non credo che si siano arresi così, penso che stiano architettando qualcosa di diverso

Lexi:E cosa? Hanno cercato di ucciderli più volte senza successo, cosa potrebbero fare?

Daniel: Rovinarli… Sappiamo che la situazione economica non è fantastica per Simon e David, loro però non lo sanno. Se rapissero David Simon farebbe qualsiasi cosa anche pagare un riscatto enorme se significa salvare suo figlio andrebbe pure a vivere sotto i ponti…

Alyssa: Quelli non vogliono soldi… Altrimenti perché non fanno una rapina, potrebbero entrare in casa quando non c'è nessuno e prendere tutto quello che c'è di valore… Vogliono qualcosa che Simon e David hanno, qualcosa che deve essere distrutto perché non deve finire nelle mani sbagliate…

Daniel: Ragazze, in questo caso bisogna scoprire cos è l'oggetto dei desideri di quei tizi… Alyssa, questa sera tu passerai la serata con loro giusto?

Alyssa:Si

Daniel:Ok, quando Simon metterà a letto David approfitta dell'occasione e cerca in giro per la casa qualcosa che non dovrebbe esserci, qualcosa che potrebbe attirare l'attenzione di quei tizi.

Alyssa:Ok…

Daniel: Lexi, sappiamo che domani David non va a scuola e Simon a lavoro, sappiamo anche che lui per la settimana dovrà uscire un ora più tardi del solito giusto?

Lexi: Si, darà a me le chiavi di casa così quando David arriva da scuola lo prendo,lo porto a casa e gli faccio fare le solite cose.

Daniel: Perfetto, mentre David sarà a scuola e Simon a lavoro noi avremo le chiavi, dobbiamo sfruttare il tempo per cercare ciò che quei tizi vogliono da anni ormai, senza lasciare tracce del nostro passaggio,niente deve essere fuori posto, Simon e David non devono sospettare nulla.

Lexi: Ok, solo una domanda…

Daniel:Quale?

Lexi: Cos è che dobbiamo cercare?

Daniel:Questo io non lo so…

Lexi: Sarà difficile,molto complicato…

Alyssa:Non più della volta in cui ho dovuto cercare un micro cip di misura 5 mm X 5mm in una stalla…

Daniel:Già… Io dovevo badare a quella ragazza e tu cercare come una pazza… Se siamo riusciti quella volta riusciremo anche questa…

Lexi:Si, ma dimenticate una cosa….

Alyssa & Daniel:Cosa?

Lexi:Mentre noi tre cerchiamo un oggetto misterioso in quella casa, chi sorveglierà David e Simon?

Alyssa: Non sarà necessario durante la scuola ed il lavoro per questa settimana, se volessero fargli qualcosa lo farebbero in un luogo non pubblico…

Daniel: Già, ciò di cui quei tizi non hanno bisogno ora come ora è la polizia sulle loro tracce per un nuovo crimine…

Lexi:Perfetto… Allora cercheremo senza avere alcuna traccia…

Alyssa: Almeno sappiamo che è in quella casa, altrimenti perché prendere di punta la casa? Nel senso quando Simon esce da lavoro a volte è già buio ed è tardi ptrebbero ucciderlo subito,se è questo quello che vogliono e con David, be' se non lo controlli spesso corre ovunque e potrebbero ucciderlo in meno di un minuto… Eppure loro mirano la casa,sempre e solo quella casa…

Quella sera…

Alyssa: *Suona il campanello*

Simon: *Apre la porta* Hey, entra pure

Alyssa: *Entra in casa* Grazie

Simon: *Chiude la porta* Prego *Si volta e la bacia*

Alyssa: Pensavo che con David intorno non avremmo dovuto-

Simon: Lui ormai sa di noi *Va in cucina seguito da Alyssa* Non è più necessario nasconderglielo…

Alyssa: *Sorride e si avvicina a Simon* Quindi posso anche fare questo? *Mette le mani intorno al collo di Simon e lo bacia con passione*

Simon: *Risponde al bacio e quando sia lui sia Alyssa sono senza fiato si allontana leggermente* Assolutamente si *Bacia Alyssa*

Alyssa: *Sorride nel bacio, si allontana* David?

Simon: David? Vieni a vedere chi c'è!

David: *Arriva di corsa dal giardino* Alyssa! *Corre da lei*

Alyssa:*Lo prende in braccio* David! Come stai? *Gli sistema un po' i capelli*

David:Bene, vieni a giocare con me?

Alyssa: Certo! *Si incammina verso il cortile* A cosa vuoi giocare?

David:Prendere!

Alyssa:Ok! *Mette giù David* Allora inizia a scappare!

David: *Ride ed inizia a correre*

Circa 30 minuti dopo Alyssa e David stanno ancora giocando a prendere,Simon arriva in salotto e li guarda, è contento di vedere David così felice…

Simon: *Prende una macchina fotografica e senza farsi notare da David ed Alyssa fa delle foto, almeno sa che se lei mai scapperà, gli resterà qualche ricordo materiale oltre che astratto*

Alyssa: *Per il lavoro che fa in genere si accorge di quando qualcuno scatta delle foto a lei, ma ora è così presa dal gioco con David che non si accorge di nulla, in fondo lei ora non vuole lavorare,lei vorrebbe essere lì come persona normale e non come agente segreto* *Prende David* Preso!

David: *Ride* *Si lascia cadere tra le braccia di Alyssa*

Alyssa: Quasi dimenticavo! Ho una cosa per te!

David: *Eccitato* Una sorpresa?

Alyssa: Si! Vieni andiamo dentro

David: Si! *Corre dentro in cucina dove trova Simon* Dov'è la sorpresa?

Simon:Quale sorpresa?

David:La sorpresa!

Alyssa: *Arriva* David, papà non sa nulla!

Simon:Di cosa?

David:Una sorpresa! Per me! *Eccitato inizia a saltellare* Allora ora dov'è?

Alyssa: *Prende un pacchetto dalla sua borsa e lo da a David* Tieni!

David: *Lo apre e trova un gioco che voleva da un po' e che gli piaceva,solo che Simon non ha mai potuto comprargli perché o gli prendeva quel gioco oppure mangiavano al suo "ristorante" preferito una volta a settimana* Woooooow! Grazie,grazie,grazie! *Abbraccia Alyssa e poi corre nell'altra stanza a giocare*

Simon:Alyssa,non dovevi e poi quel gioco costa parecchio

Alyssa: Simon, è un regalo da parte mia per David e comunque sia credo sia difficile toglierlo ormai ci sta giocando di là!

Simon: *Sorride* Hai ragione!

La cena va per le migliori e tutti e tre si divertono, subito dopo David vuole vedere un film; mentre Simon lava i piatti Alyssa gioca con David e prepara tutto per vedere il film. Quando Simon finisce i tre si siedono sul divano ed iniziano a guardare il film… Durante il film…

David: *Guarda e segue con attenzione il film*

Simon: *Si sposta e sussurra nell'orecchio di Alyssa* A cosa stai pensando?

Alyssa:*Non può dire che sta pensando a quale potrebbe essere l'oggetto che deve trovare per salvare la vita, in fondo il film che stanno guardando l'aveva già visto così il suo cervello si era concentrato su cosa avrebbe cercato poco dopo ed il giorno successivo* *Sussurra* Niente, sto solo guardando il film, mi sto concentrando per capire le cose.

Simon:Aly, tu lo sai che stiamo guardando Peter Pan? Ti devi concentrare per capire cosa?

Alyssa: Simon, lascia stare…Credimi non vorresti scoprire cosa sta cercando di capire la mia mente! *Guarda Simon e sorride*

Simon:*Vede che David fissa dal tappeto il film senza distrarsi* *Si avvicina ad Alyssa e la bacia* Forse è vero….o forse no!

Il film va avanti,Alyssa continua a tenere la mente occupata,deve trovare quell'oggetto… Alla fine del film Simon va con David nella cameretta per metterlo a letto…

Alyssa:*E' sola nella stanza ed inizia a cercare ovunque senza trovare quel qualcosa che vorrebbe* *Dopo circa 20 minuti sente la porta della camera di David chiudersi, sa che Simon sta arrivando, si risiede sul divano come se fosse sempre stata lì durante l'attesa*

Simon:*Entra e si siede sul divano* Si è addormentato, c'è voluto un po' ma ora dorme come non so cosa, nemmeno un elefante lo sveglierebbe!

Alyssa: *Sorride*

Simon: *Allarga le braccia* Vieni qui!

Alyssa: *Sorride e si butta tra le braccia di Simon* Vorrei restare così per sempre… *Alza lo sguardo*

Simon: *I suoi occhi incontrano quegli occhi color cioccolato, un incontro che non dura molto, infatti i suoi occhi finiscono sulle labbra della donna che ama che è lì tra le sue braccia*

Alyssa: *Sente uno sguardo sulle sue labbra poi sente le labbra di Simon sulle sue e viene coinvolta in un bacio soffice e dolce*

I baci da uno diventano due, da due diventano tre e poi da tre a molti altri; da un piccolo bacio corto,soffice e dolce si passa a dei baci lunghi e passionali. Le loro lingue stanno ballando una danza,ormai molto conosciuta da entrambe ma pur sempre piacevole e rilassante.

Simon:*Si allontana leggermente* *Con gli occhi chiusi sussurra* Resta qui questa notte…

Alyssa:*Apre gli occhi* Cosa?

Simon:Resta qui…

Alyssa:Simon, c'è David e -

Simon: Resta qui solo a dormire, non voglio dire che dobbiamo andare oltre,solo dormire… Amo addormentarmi con te tra le mie braccia e risvegliarmi vedendoti ancora lì…

Alyssa: *Chiude gli occhi e trascina Simon in un bacio passionale per poi allontanarsi* Non ho nulla da mettermi per dormire…

Simon: *Accarezzandole il viso* Puoi sempre dormire con una mia maglietta, non sarebbe la prima volta! Sorride*

Alyssa:*Sorride*

Simon:E posso anche imprestarti dei pantaloni per la notte…

Alyssa: *Sorride* In questo caso accetto *Si avvicina a Simon e lo bacia, in modo molto dolce* Comunque io amo addormentarmi e risvegliarmi tra le tue braccia…

Simon:*Sorride* *Si alza e porge una mano verso Alyssa* Vieni andiamo in camera

Alyssa: *Prende la mano di Simon, si alza e va con lui in camera*

Quando Alyssa entra resta un po' ferma per scrutare bene la stanza, è la prima volta che ci entra anche quando faceva da baby-sitter a David non è mai entrata nella stanza, la porta era sempre chiusa e lei pensava che forse Simon non voleva che la gente entrasse senza il suo permesso…

Simon: *Vede che Alyssa sta "scrutando" la stanza ed inizia ad innervosirsi* C'è qualcosa che non va?

Alyssa: No, nulla *Nota che Simon è nervoso* E tu? Qualcosa che non va?

Simon: No,no… *Inizia a sentirsi meglio quando Alyssa si siede tranquillamente*

Alyssa:*Seduta ai piedi del letto* Mmm…potresti darmi la maglietta e i pantaloni? Così mi cambio e andoamo a letto… Devo ammettere di essere stanca oggi!

Simon: Certo! *Apre uno scaffale prende una maglietta e dei pantaloni e li passa ad Alyssa* Se vuoi il bagno è anche lì *Indica una porta*

Alyssa: Ok, grazie *Si alza e da un bacio a stampo veloce a Simon* Non ci starò molto! *Sparisce entrando nel bagno

Simon: *Sorride* *Va nell'altro bagno per cambiarsi per accelerare le cose, anche lui è stanco e sinceramente non vede l'ora di dormire* *Con il pigiama addosso esce e va in camera, si butta nel letto*

Alyssa: *Mentre si mette la maglietta i suoi pensieri non sono più riferiti all'oggetto bensì a Simon e lei e soprattutto alla loro relazione, ormai inizia a capire che non riuscirà a dire addio a Simon e David, lo sa perché alla sola idea gli si ferma il cuore* *Pronta esce dal bagno e vede Simon nel letto* La fortuna di avere due bagni!

Simon:*Sorride* Già! Vieni qui *Mette una mano sul posto accanto a lui*

Alyssa:*Non si fa ripetere quelle cose due volte, si mette nel letto, sotto alle coperte e tra le braccia di Simon* Buona notte

Simon:Buona notte *Spegne la luce*

Intanto nella macchina fuori dalla casa…

Lexi: Credo che dorme lì…

Daniel:Già… Credo che questa volta non dirà addio a nulla alla fine del caso… Si è innamorata…

…**.**

Questo era tutto,ditemi cosa pensate dell'episodio.

Spero che vi sia piaciuto se avete domande fatele.

Ditemi cosa pensate della storia.

Grazie mille

Stefy


	8. Capitolo 7 Più mento agli altri più

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 7: Più mento agli altri più mento a me stessa…**

Durante la notte Lexi e Daniel sorvegliano la casa mentre Alyssa dorme comodamente tra le braccia di Simon…Il giorno successivo…

David: *Si sveglia va in camera di Simon ed inizia a saltare sul letto* Ho fame,ho fame,ho fame!

Simon & Alyssa: *Si svegliano*

Simon:Ok,ok! Senti campione inizia ad andare in cucina io tra 5 minuti arrivo!

David:*Sorride* Ok! *Corre via*

Simom:*Guarda Alyssa e sorride* Buongiorno!

Alyssa:*Tra le braccia di Simon sorride* Buongiorno!

Simon:*Bacia Alyssa che risponde al bacio* Dormito bene?

Alyssa:Benissimo!

David:*Dalla cucina* Papà! Ho fame!

Simon:*Sorride* Vado a preparargli la colazione, se vuoi farti una doccia fai pure

Alyssa:Credo che approfitterò dell'offerta!

Simon:Perfetto! *Sorride e bacia Alyssa* *Si alza e va in cucina*

Alyssa: *Sorride e si siede nel letto* *Passandosi la mano tra i capelli pensa "Perché mi sono innamorata? Non riuscirò mai a dirli addio, a nessuno dei due…"

Alyssa è sotto alla doccia che pensa e riflette su tutta la situazione nel mentre Simon è in cucina con David che continua a saltellare qua e là aspettando la colazione

Simon:Allora toast?

David: Si!

Simon: Ok! *Inizia a preparare la colazione*

Circa 10 minuti dopo Alyssa arriva in cucina e si siede a tavola con Simon e David. Dopo aver mangiato la colazione sono in salotto…

David: Possiamo giocare a qualcosa?

Alyssa: Perché non andiamo tutti al parco?

David:Siiiii!

Simon:E' un'ottima idea!

Tutti e tre si preparano ed escono di casa, nella macchina con Daniel e Lexi

Daniel: E brava Alyssa… Lei li porta lontano e noi entriamo e cerchiamo qualcosa che potrebbe attirare i colpevoli…

Lexi:Già…

Mentre sono al parco Alyssa e Simon camminano tenendosi la mano e David corre avanti ed indietro senza sosta… Mentre David è un po' lontano Alyssa approfitta della situazione…

Alyssa:Simon…

Simon:Si?

Alyssa: Senti vorrei chiarire una cosa perché non so come sia nella tua mente… Io amo te ed amo David… Vogli farli da madre ma in futuro, al momento non mi sento ancora pronta… *Questo era una delle idee, scuse per non dire si, che si era inventata mentre era sotto alla doccia*

Simon: *Si ferma e bacia Alyssa, quando si allontana* Prenditi tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno…

Alyssa sa benissimo che quel tempo durera fino alla fine della missione e che poi dovrà sparire senza motivo, solo che ormai è troppo coinvolta. Vuole trovare i criminali che sono dietro all'omicidio di Hilary ed ai continui tentativi contro Simon e David per fare giustizia ad Hilary e salvare David e Simon, ma in se non vorrebbe scoprire la verità perché vorrebbe dire che il suo cuore dovrebbe rompersi in mille pezzi per dire addio a Simon e David… Con Lexi e Daniel, in casa di Simon e David…

Lexi: *Mentre cerca in un cassetto* Daniel, secondo te ci riuscirà?

Daniel: *Sta cercando nel mobile quell'oggetto misterioso* Cosa?

Lexi: Ci riuscirà Alyssa a sparire così di colpo dopo che si è innamorata di Simon, c'è andata a letto, gli ha detto che lo ama ed ama David come se fosse suo figlio?

Daniel: Ho paura di no… Non ho mai visto Alyssa così combattuta, è come se stesse lottando contro se stessa, cervello contro cuore! Dubito che ci riuscirà…

Lexi:Ed il vostro capo? Non potrebbe capire e fare un'eccezione alla regola?

Daniel:No, è severissimo. Tra le regole fondamentali del nostro lavoro c'è quella di non legarsi per davvero con le persone dei vari casi.

Lexi:E se succede?

Daniel:In passato chi si è legato per davvero e non per copertura appena il capo l'ha scoperto è stato licenziato…

Lexi:Alyssa non ci riuscirà mai a dire addio a Simon e David, mai!

Daniel: Credo che sarà necessario fare in modo che Simon lasci Alyssa… Anche se poi Alyssa non si riprenderà mai…

Lexi:Ti giuro che non ho mai visto mia sorella così… E' così felice quando sta con Simon o con David, le brillano gli occhi… Poi quando si ricorda che è tutto un lavoro diventa così triste…

Daniel: Il problema è che tra quei due è stato amore a prima vista… Al primo appuntamento lei ha cercato di nascondere che ha gradito molto quando Simon l'ha baciata, ma era così ovvio che era al settimo cielo…

Lexi:Povera Alyssa…

Nel mentre al parco…

Simon:*Sta parlando al telefono*

David: *Sta giocando* Alyssa, mi aiuti?

Alyssa:Certo! *Va da Daniel* Cosa devo fare?

David: Mi spingi un po' sull'altalena?

Alyssa:Si! *Aiuta David a salire e lo spinge*

Simon: *Mentre parla al telefono si volta verso Alyssa e David, li guarda e sorride*

Dopo diversi minuti

David:Voglio scendere, per piacere!

Alyssa:Ok! *Ferma l'altalena ed aiuta David a scendere*

David: Grazie! *Corre a giocare*

Alyssa:*Sorride e va a sedersi sulla panchina vicino a Simon* Tutto ok?

Simon: Eh?

Alyssa:La telefonata!

Simon:Ahh! Si,si. Era Emily.

Alyssa:Emily?

Simon:Non pensare male! Emily è la zia di David, era la sorella di Hilary… Da quando Hilary è morta ha passato dei momenti orrendi, i suoi si sono trasferiti in Canada e lei si è ritrovata qui da sola, chiama quasi ogni giorno per chiedere di David, ma non viene quasi mai, rivedere la casa e tutto le fa ricordare troppo Hilary. Inoltre si è incolpata della morte di sua sorella perché il giorno in cui è successo è stata lei a spingerla ad entrare a quell'ora e non prima o dopo…

Alyssa: Mi dispiace… Quindi lei non viene quasi mai?

Simon:Già… L'ultima volta è stata a Natale, è venuta per fare felice David, ma quando si è trovata in casa è rimasta paralizzata, è stata solo per un giorno poi si è scusata tantissimo ed ha detto che le dispiaceva ma non riusciva a restare, questo posto la faceva ricordare troppo e lei non riusciva a sopportare tutte le memorie, era troppo difficile…

Alyssa:David l'ha presa male?

Simon:No…Lui è abituato a vedere pochissimo Emily e quando lei arriva in città e lo viene a trovare sia che sia per un'ora o per un giorno per una settimana lui è sempre al settimo cielo.

Alyssa:Forse lei ha bisogno di tempo…

Simon: A volte cerco di difenderla così pure io…

Alyssa:Difenderla?

Simon:Si, i suoi ogni volta che la sentono dicono che dovrebbe smetterla di fare così, che dovrebbe andare avanti come hanno fatto loro…Ma lei non ci riesce…

Alyssa:Scusa per le tante domande…

Simon:Non devi scusarti, anzi se hai ancora qualcosa da chiedere sentiti libera di farlo, non voglio che ci siano segreti tra di noi…

Alyssa:*Cerca di sorvolare sull'ultima parte della sua frase e poi domanda ancora* Quanti anni aveva Emily quando è successo?

Simon: Aveva solo 16 anni… Già, i suoi sono partiti e l'hanno lasciata qui così da sola… Per fortuna i suoi vicini di casa, due signori molto anziani l'hanno sempre ospitata e trattata come una figlia, loro avevano perso la loro in un incidente stradale. All'inizio era lì che ci incontravamo, ma poi quando lei si è trasferita in California è diventato tutto più difficile, noi siamo a New York, lei a Los Angeles, è tutto così complicato…

Alyssa:Ti manca?

Simon:Si… Ricordo che prima che Hilary morisse veniva da noi tutti i giorni anche solo per fare una visita, si offriva di guardare David da piccolo se necessario o di fare qualsiasi cosa. E' sempre stata molto gentile. Poi Hilary è passata oltre e da quel giorno le visite si sono ridotte al Natale ed al compleanno di David… Certo è sempre gentile e ci chiede se vogliamo andare in vacanza da lei nel periodo estivo, solo che il viaggio è lungo e caro, David il viaggio da qui a là in macchina non lo sopporterebbe mai e il viaggio in aereo come ho detto è troppo caro.

Di colpo inizia a piovere…

Simon:*Si alza di scatto*

Alyssa:*Si alza con lui e guarda il cielo* Accidenti è meglio andare prima che si scateni un brutto temporale!

Simon:Già! David! Vieni qui!

David:*Arriva di corsa* Piove,piove,piove!

Simon:Si, piove!

David:Uffi, prima c'era un bel sole

Simon:Già… Su andiamo di corsa a casa prima che peggiori!

Lexi e Daniel sono riusciti ad uscire in tempo prima che Alyssa,Simon e David tornassero. I tre entrano in casa tutti fradici, Simon quando era uscito aveva visto il bel tempo e non aveva portato un ombrello.

David: Brrrr….

Simon:Vieni David, andiamo a cambiarci che sei tutto bagnato!

David:Ok *Precede Simon e va in bagno*

Simon: *Guarda Alyssa* Se vuoi-

Alyssa:Simon, non preoccuparti mia sorella mi porterà qualcosa da vestire, sempre se non vuoi che vada via…

Simon:No, no, tutt'altro, voglio che resti.

Alyssa:*Sorride* Vai in bagno oppure tra un po' David manda una squadra di soccorso a cercarti!

Simon: *Sorride* Sei incredibile *Bacia Alyssa e poi va da David in bagno*

Ormai è diventata abitudine…. Alyssa dorme a casa di Simon e David ogni giorno…Più i giorni passano più lei si rende conto di quanto ama Simon e quanto è importante David più soffre perché sa che dovrà dirli addio presto o tardi le toccherà… Una mattina Simon è a lavoro, David a scuola, Alyssa,Daniel e Lexi stanno cercando ancora quel qualcosa per tutta la casa…

Lexi:*Mentre cerca canticchia delle canzoni Natalizie*

Alyssa:Dopo tutti questi anni il Natale continua ad essere la festa che più preferisci all'anno?

Lexi:*Sorride* Si! Mette gioia ed allegria e poi emana calore! La scena migliore è fuori nevica si congela e tu lì in casa al caldo davanti al camino con la tua tazza di cioccolata calda che leggi un buon libro!

Alyssa:Non è male come idea!

Daniel: Non vorrei interrompere le vostre conversazioni, ma se continuiamo così per Natale saremo tutti qui a cercare un qualcosa che nemmeno noi sappiamo cos'è!

Lexi:Di certo ad Alyssa non dispiacerebbe!

Alyssa:Già…

Lexi & Daniel:Cosa? *Non si aspettavano la verità, pensavano che Alyssa avrebbe inventato una risposta su due piedi del tipo "No,anche io vorrei essere a casa"*

Alyssa: Sono stanca di mentire e più mento agli altri più mento a me stessa… Amo veramente Simon e non parliamo di David… E quando sparirò? Cosa succederà? Io starò da schifo, ma lo meriterò, però David? Già si incolpa per la morte della madre…

E quella fu l'ultima frase che i tre dissero per tutto il pomeriggio…Daniel e Lexi non volevano influire negativamente, ma come Alyssa sapevano che sarebbe dovuta sparire….

Quella sera David dormiva già mentre Simon ed Alyssa erano in camera da letto a parlare…

Simon:Alyssa…Non voglio toccare tasti che potrebbero far male e tanto meno metterti fretta,ma David continua a chiedermi se tu diventerai sua madre… So che è presto e che non sei pronta molto probabilmente…Però lui ci vede qui insieme tutti i giorni all'ora dei pasti,dormiamo insieme, usciamo insieme… Lui vuole delle risposte…

Alyssa:Lo so Simon…E hai tutto il diritto di chiedermelo…Solo che ho ancora bisogno di tempo, non è una scelta facile e rapità….Non perché è David il problema…Il problema sono io…Cioè non so se sono all'altezza e non dire che lo sono perché onestamente non ho mai fatto da mamma a nessuno! Ti chiedo solo un po' più di tempo…Se non sai cosa dire a David digli solo che sto pensando ancora su alcune cose e che non è colpa sua se io non ho accettato fin da subito….

Simon:Ok… *Bacia Alyssa* So che sarebbe tutto più facile se David non ci fosse… So che è una responsabilità enorme…. E mi dispiace metterti così tanta fretta…

Alyssa:Non preoccuparti Simon, è tutto ok…Hai tutti i diritti per domandare….

**Per ora è tutto…**

**Ditemi cosa pensate della storia!**

**Grazie per aver letto questo episodio….**

**Stefy**


	9. Capitolo 8 Lei ti rivuole…Ha bisogno

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 8: Lei ti rivuole…Ha bisogno di te….**

Qualche sera dopo…

Sono circa le 2.00 di note, David dorme tranquillo nel suo lettino, Simon ed Alyssa stanno dormendo nella camera da letto… Qualche minuto dopo….

David:*Urla* Papàààààà! Aiutoooo!

Simon & Alyssa:*Si svegliano di colpo*

Simon:David! *Si alza e seguito da Alyssa esce fuori*

Un uomo incappucciato ha David tra le braccia e se lo porta via uscendo dalla finestra

Simon:David!

Alyssa:Simon non muoverti da qui!

Simon:Ma-

Alyssa:Non muoverti! Ci penso io a David tu non muoverti!

Alyssa corre e prende dalla borsetta che aveva lasciato sul tavolo la sua pistola ed esce dalla stessa finestra da cui quell'uomo e David sono usciti. Corre, salta la staccionata e sta dietro a quel tizio, continua a correre dietro di lui per un intero isolato,potrebbe fermarlo sparandogli,ma sa che potrebbe prendere David,quindi continua a correre. Di colpo sulla strada vede apparire Daniel in macchina, il tizio con il bambino svolta di colpo, il tempo che Alyssa di corsa e Daniel in macchina impiegano per svoltare è breve.L'uomo capisce di non potersi salvare e si libera di David lasciandolo cadere lì vicino ad un cassonetto dell'immondizia…

Daniel:*Tira giù il vetro della macchina ed urla ad Alyssa* Pensa al bambino! Io penso a lui *Tira su il vetro e riparte*

Alyssa:*Corre, butta la pistola per terra e va da David* David! Tutto bene?

David:*Piange*

Alyssa:*Lo prende in braccio*Shhh…. E' tutto finito….

David:*Piangendo*Fa male…..

Alyssa:Cosa tesoro? Cosa fa male? *Guarda David negli occhi*

David: Il ginocchio…

Alyssa:*Guarda il ginocchio di David e vede che sanguina, si volta e vede che intorno al cassonetto ci sono delle bottiglie rotte e parecchi pezzi di vetro* Shhh…Adesso lo curiamo il tuo ginocchio

David:*Si stringe ad Alyssa,piangendo* Fa male….

Alyssa:Lo so David… *Lo bacia sulla testa* Lo so…. *Si guarda intorno mentre culla un po' David*

Daniel:*Arriva con la macchina si ferma ed apre la portiera* Come sta?

Alyssa:*Entra nel sedile posteriore con David* David, adesso curiamo il tu ginocchio

David:*Con le lacrime che scivolano giù fa si con la testa*

Alyssa:*Rivolta a Daniel* Apri la cassetta del pronto soccorso *Tira sul fino alle ginocchia i pantaloni di David, per fortuna ci sono dei taglietti poco profondi* Passami del disinfettante e le fasce… *Rivolta a David* Tesoro ora questo brucerà un po', ma serve per farti star meglio, ok?

David:*Terrorizzato* Si…

Alyssa:Ok *Riesce a disinfettare tutti i taglietti e fascia entrambe le ginocchia, la destra non è messa male, la sinistra è piena di piccoli taglio che possono essere innocui, ma sicuramente fanno male e provocano fastidio*

Alyssa esce dalla macchina e si ritrova a qualche metro dalla casa di Simon, ha David in braccio perché non riesce a camminare molto. E' terrorizzata, sa che quando entrerà in quella casa tutto finirà, sicuramente Simon non capirà, lui la butterà fuori sia dalla casa che dalla sua vita e lei sa che è quello che si merita, vorrebbe scappare ed evitare il tutto, ma David è lì tra le sue braccia, che dorme tranquillo…Non può sicuramente lasciarlo lì…Così prende tutto il coraggio che ha e cammina fin quando entra, arriva in cucina dove vede sua sorella Lexi e Simon…

Simon:David… *Si alza e prende David dalle braccia di Alyssae lo porta nella sua cameretta*

Lexi:*Si alza e si avvicina ad Alyssa* Questa volta devi dire tu come stanno le cose…Io questa volta non so come ti senti…

Alyssa:Capisco… Lexi…

Lexi:*Stava già uscendo dalla cucina quando si ferma e si volta* Si?

Alyssa:Aspettami all'entrata per favore… Non mi va di tornare in macchina da sola…

Lexi:Ok… Ti aspetto all'ingresso…Prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi… *Esce dalla cucina*

Alyssa:*Sottovoce,solo lei può sentire ciò che dice* Sempre se lui mi concede del tempo…

Circa 10 minuti dopo Simon entra in cucina …

Simon:Credo che dobbiamo parlare….

Alyssa:Simon…Io non so da dove incominciare….

Simon:Dal perché hai una pistola nella borsa? O perché hanno preso David? Chi erano quelli? O perché sei qui? Perché hai mentito su tutto? A te la scelta, tanto dovrai rispondere a tutto…

Alyssa:*Trattiene le lacrime*Simon, non è come sembra… Sono un agente segreto…Lavoro sotto copertura… A Daniel e me è stato assegnato il tuo caso o meglio il caso di Hilary, Lexi ci ha aiutato come fa spesso…

Simon:Quindi tu sapevi già tutto di Hilary, sapevi che David non aveva più una madre e nonostante tutto tu ti sei avvicinata e gli hai fatto credere che aveva qualche speranza che tu saresti diventata sua madre? Alyssa hai mentito su tutto…Anzi non so nemmeno se ti chiami Alyssa…

Mentre Simon continua a parlare Lexi dall'entrata sente tutto, sta male lei per Alyssa…Sa che sua sorella ha dovuto mentire su determinate cose, però sa anche che di certo non ha mentito sui suoi sentimenti, sa che Alyssa ama Simon, però sa anche che ora lui crede che tutto ciò non sia vero…Nel mentre anche Daniel arriva vicino a Lexi…

Simon:Ora cosa dovrei dirgli? Che sei andata via per colpa sua? Se volevi farlo star male, complimenti ci sei riuscita alla grande!

Alyssa:Simon…Ti giuro sulla mia testa che non è così…Non voglio che lui soffra… Per questo mi sono autopunita entrando qui…Avrei potuto lasciarlo alla porta mentre dormiva, suonare il campanello e sparire senza fare o dire nulla,ma non l'ho fatto! Sono rimasta qui e se l'ho fatto una ragione c'è…

Prima che Alyssa concluda la frase l'uomo di prima ed un altro entrano nella cucina rompendo la finestra,sono armati e in soli due secondi puntano la pistola verso Simon, ma Alyssa in solo un secondo è riuscita a tirare fuori la sua pistola e a chiamare Daniel e Lexi… Daniel è corso a nascondere David,Lexi ed Alyssa sono in cucina entrambe armate…

Alyssa:Buttate giù le pistole e non vi succederà nulla…

Uomo #1: Non è così semplice….

Uomo #2:Già…Buttatele voi o spariamo a lui….

Alyssa:Buttate giù quelle pistole, subito!

In meno di un secondo uno dei due spara in direzione di non pensa nemmeno per un secondo e si butta davanti a Simon prendendo lei il colpo,almeno ora può sentirsi meglio perché sa che David non perderà anche il padre… Lexi ha subito sparato ad entrambi, Daniel è corso e bloccato Lexi che per la rabbia stava sparando a quei due che ormai erano solo più è corso da Alyssa, non importa se l'ama o no, se è realmente Alyssa o no…Chiunque sia gli ha salvato la vita…

Simon:Alyssa! *Prende il corpo di Alyssa sanguinante tra le braccia*

Alyssa: *Ha una mano sopra alla ferita,apre leggermente gli occhi e con quel poco di fiato che ha dice a sua ultima frase* Avrò mentito su tutto, ma non ho mai mentito sull'amore che provo per te…Simon io ti amo veramente… *Con questo i suoi occhi si chiudono*

Lexi:Alyssa! *Si butta vicino ad Alyssa* Alyssa! Non andartene, non puoi lasciarmi….Non ora….

Daniel:*Allontana Lexi dal corpo di Alyssa* Lexi arriverà l'ambulanza e la salverà, ora non devi toccarla…

Lexi:Tu non capisci….. Dovevo dirglielo….

Daniel:Dirle cosa?

Lexi:Che nostra madre è morta 2 giorni fa….Lei è l'unica che è rimasta qui…Non ho nessun altro non può andarsene….

Simon & Daniel:*Entrambi scioccati guardano Lexi*

In ospedale delle ore dopo…Alyssa è uscita dalla sala operatoria, Daniel,Lexi e Simon sono ad attendere, sanno che sta bene, ma lei non si è ancora risvegliata…

Lexi:Allora?

Daniel:Lui è infuriato…Non la perdonerà mai….

Simon:Lui chi?

Daniel:Il capo…

Simon:Perché?

Lexi:Simon, c'è una regola tra le tante che dice… Quando sei in una situazione in cui di certo non puoi vincere allora la tua vita ha priorità su quella del tuo caso… Prima in cucina tu non avevi possibilità, sia Alyssa che Daniel che io lo sapevamo e lei in caso di sparo avrebbe dovuto al massimo sparare a loro, non buttarsi per prendere il colpo al posto tuo… *Guarda Daniel*

Daniel:Devo andare a fare una telefonata…. *Si alza e va via*

Lexi:Simon, mia sorella può aver mentito su varie cose, ma sicuramente non ha mentito sul suo nome e più di tutto sui suoi sentimenti, lei ti ama realmente. Ora ti spiegherò come stanno le cose, credo che Alyssa avrebbe voluto farlo, ma è giusto che tu lo sappia ora… Alyssa è un agente segreto che lavora sempre sotto copertura, è la migliore nel suo campo ha sempre ricvuto premi di riconoscimento e mai,mai,mai e poi mai fallito un caso… Ora la parte più interessante di tutte è il perché fa un lavoro dove deve mentire gli altri… Nostro padre era un agente segreto… Lui faceva lo stesso lavoro di Alyssa, per farlo devi sempre avvicinarti alle persone del tuo caso perché più sei vicino e meglio le proteggi, nostro padre aveva un senso tutto suo per avvicinarsi…Si portava a letto tutte le donne di ogni caso… Alyssa ed io lo sapevamo e quando l'abbiamo detto a nostra madre lei ha detto si,lo so… Ogni volta lei lo perdonava e più lo faceva più Alyssa dava di testa…Lei lo trovava un essere schifoso,spregevole, orrendo…Un vero e proprio mostro… Fu così che promise a se stessa ed a tutti che lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso lavoro di mio padre dimostrandoli come si ci può avvicinare alle persone senza portarle a letto e così fece… Anche quando nostro padre morì Alyssa continuò nel suo lavoro, si era appassionata perché comunque risolveva casi salvando molte persone… Mia sorella non ha mai e sottolineo mai portato qualcuno a letto per legarsi con lui, a volte ci scappava un bacio, ma solo se necessario, ed un bacio che non era mai vero, lei si tirava sempre indietro quando il bacio non era più un semplice bacio a stampo e faceva la preziosa pur di non darla vinta a nostro padre… Poi però sei arrivato tu e lei è uscita di testa… Si è innamorata, ha fatto di tutto per resisterti, ma non c'è riuscita e più passava il tempo più si sentiva una schifosa,sporca,orrenda donna… Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirvi addio quando il caso si sarebbe concluso… Tentava di rimandare il tutto ogni volta… Non sarebbe mai riuscita a dire addio a David e te, mai e lei questo lo sapeva… Poi è successo quel che è successo ed ora siamo qui,però credo che tu debba capo arriverà qui sicuramente e Alyssa non vorrà sapere che tu sei qui, vuole che torni a vivere serenamente, se il capo ti vede potrebbe andare fuori di testa…Quindi vai Simon e non farti pregare…

Simon:*Confuso dai suoi stessi sentimenti si alza e si allontana quando Lexi lo chiama e lui si volta*

Lexi:Non dimenticare una cosa…Lei ti ama veramente e morirebbe per te o per David…

Qualche settimana dopo nello studio del capo…

Capo: Alyssa… Sai che questo non è un covo d prostitute,tanto per essere gentili! E non dire che non ci sei andata a letto insieme perché sappiamo entrambi benissimo che non è vero! E quante volte ci sei andata a letto insieme?

Lexi & Daniel: *Sono costretti a stare lì a vedere come il capo umilia Alyssa*

Capo:Sai una cosa, vedevo delle forti potenzialità in te e non mi hai mai deluso, ma a quanto pare sei uguale a tuo padre… Solo che lui non era toccabile, tu si! E visto che non ci sono delle "buone donne" qui, ma agenti segreti ho solo più una cosa da dirti… Prendi le tue cose e sparisci…

Alyssa:*Senza dire una parola passa oltre a Daniel e Lexi ed esce,va prende lo scatolone che ha trovato già pronto e torna al suo appartamento*

Alyssa entra nel suo appartamento,si sente così offesa… Non tanto per il "buona donna" quanto per il "Sei uguale a tuo padre". La prima cosa che fa è guardarsi attorno, non vede nulla, solo la solitudine e capisce che quello sarà il suo destino, deve pagare per tutte le bugie che ha detto, questo è tutto quello che lei sa… Qualche ora dopo… Lexi entra nell'appartamento e trova Alyssa sdraiata sul divano che piange come una disperata…

Lexi:Alyssa… *Si avvicina*

Alyssa:*Piangendo non dice nulla e porge un disegno a Lexi*

Lexi:*Guarda il disegno, lo volta e legge "Per Alyssa,da David" Capisce quando stia soffrendo, già quel mattino era rimasta scioccata, Alyssa avrebbe combattuto per tenere il suo posto di lavoro, ma non l'ha crede di aver capito perché…* *Abbraccia Alyssa* Shhhh….Non fare così…..

Appena Alyssa crolla addormentata Lexi si alza,prende la borsetta ed esce. Cammina perché vuole pensare e riesce a farlo meglio quando cammina… Dopo una lunga camminata raggiunge la sua destinazione…Entra e va al bancone…

Simon:*Dà le spalle a Lexi*Cosa posso servirle?

Lexi:Il tuo tempo…

Simon:*Si volta* Lexi? Cosa ci fai qui?

Lexi:Lei ti rivuole…Ha bisogno di te….

Simon:Parliamone fuori prendo 5 minuti di pausa *Esce con Lexi*

Lexi:Simon, tu non immagini minimamente come sta…Credimi…

Simon:Lexi mi ha mentito dall'inizio alla fine!

Lexi:Non sui suoi sentimenti! Oggi il capo l'ha convocata con Daniel e me in ufficio e davanti a noi le ha dato letteralmente della p*ttana! Sai che lei non ha reagito? Già…Lui le ha detto che è una sporca schifosa perché di sicuro è venuta a letto con te, l'ha umiliata davanti a noi e l'ha licenziata…Lei è uscita stando zitta, ha preso le sue cose ed è tornata a casa…Sono tornata e lei piangeva e perché? Perché tra le sue cose aveva trovato un disegno che David le aveva fatto… Lei è devastata e quando il capo l'ha offesa così lei non ha fatto nulla, non ha detto una parola, lei che ha vissuto con l'obiettivo di vita di non essere come mio padre oggi è stata paragonata proprio a lui…

Simon:Lexi, mi dispiace, l'Alyssa che conosco io non è una donna di quel genere, credimi, però non posso andare lì e far finta che nulla sia successo…David ci sta ancora da schifo… Continua ad incolparsi…

Lexi:E lei si sta dando dell'idiota perché vi ha lasciato!

Simon:*Guarda Lexi e non può far a meno che lasciarsi scappare i suoi pensieri ad alta voce* Mi manca…

Lexi:Allora cosa aspetti? Corri e va da lei… *Prende un foglietto ed una penna dalla borsa e scrive qualcosa* Questo è l'indirizzo,corri e non fermarti…Lei ti ama realmente…

Simon:Sono di turno io-

Lexi:Corri, ti copro io…So farlo come lavoro…Corri da lei, ora!

Forse è perché aveva capito che l'amava troppo per farla scappare o forse era perché era una giornata un po' così, ma Simon non si è fermato nemmeno davanti alla pioggia, è andato fin quando non si è trovato davanti alla porta, quell'unica cosa che lo stava separando da Alyssa…

Simon:*Bussa alla porta*

Alyssa:*Distrutta si avvicina ed apre la porta* Simon? Sei tutto bagnato….

Simon:*Completamente bagnato si avvicina e la bacia con passione,sapendo che non tornerà indietro*

Alyssa: *Con le mani intorno al collo di Simon risponde al bacio e aggroviglia le sua gambe intorno alla vita di Simon*

Simon:*Chiude la porta dietro di loro*

Per ora è tutto…

Spero sia decente, dubito di essere stata in grado di renderlo come volevo…Scusate se non è il massimo…

Stefy


	10. Capitolo 9 No,cioè siE se tu scappassi?

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 9: No,cioè si…E se tu scappassi?**

Più tardi in camera da letto di Alyssa. Alyssa ha la testa appoggiata sul petto di Simon, lui la sta stringendo tra le sue braccia

Simon:Sappi che quello che ha detto l tuo capo non è vero… Non ho mai conosciuto tuo padre ma sicuramente tu non sei uguale a lui…

Alyssa:*Alza lo sguardo e fissa Simon negli occhi* Perché sei tornato? Intendo dire non ho fatto altro che farti del male…

Simon:Perché anche se mi hai fatto del male mentendomi mi hai fatto innamorare di te e poi hai rischiato la tua vita per me…

Alyssa:Nessuno avrebbe sentito la mia mancanza mentre la tua… Beh David non sarebbe stato affatto bene…

Simon:Alyssa, non dire così! Lexi,Daniel,David ed io avremmo sentito la tua mancanza ed anche molto… Sei troppo importante per me…

Alyssa:*Sente che le lacrime le si stanno formando negli occhi, poi le sente scorrere giù fin quando Simon, gentilmente, gliele asciuga*

Simon:Perché piangi?

Alyssa:Perché ti amo e perché so che nonostante tu meriti di meglio ti accontenti di me…

Simon:*Scuote la testa per dire no* Alyssa, io non merito di meglio e non mi accontento, io son felice e sto benissimo quando sono con te…

Alyssa:*Bacia Simon con passione*

Verso le 15.45 i due decidono di andare a prendere insieme David a scuola…Simon non sa se Alyssa è pronta per diventare la madre di David, non vuole nemmeno chiederglielo perché sa che lei questa volta vuole essere cauta,ha paura di sbagliare ancora e lui certo non la vuole obbligare a fare qualcosa per cui non è pronta solo perché ha paura di essere lasciata. Mentre i due aspettano in macchina le 16.00,l'ora in cui avrebbero visto David uscire dalla scuola, parlano,scherzano e si divertono…Verso le 16.00 circa tutti i bambini iniziano ad uscire e Simon ed Alyssa sono fuori dall'auto appoggiati alla portiera in attesa di David…

David:*Esce ed appena vede Alyssa e Simon corre da loro* Alyssa!

David non vedeva Alyssa da settimane ed appena la rivede non riesce a trattenersi e le corre tra le braccia, lui non ha mai chiesto che fine aveva fatto perché come un bambino qualsiasi aveva intuito che suo padre era triste, non voleva farlo star peggio…D'altro lato anche Alyssa non vedeva l'ora di rivedere David e spontaneamente si è chinata per prenderlo in braccio ed abbracciarlo…

Alyssa:Sei cresciuto ometto!

David: Si! Ora sono più grande!

Alyssa:Si, è vero,sei più grande!

David:Dove sei stata per tutto questo tempo?

Alyssa si era dimenticata di quanto fosse sveglio come bambino David,ma più di quello si era dimenticata di quanto fosse curioso e non aveva alcuna scusa da dire e poi in fondo non voleva più mentire, ma come dirgli a quel bambino la verità? Simon è intervenuto salvandola…

Simon: Lei è dovuta andare via in viaggio lontano a trovare una sua amica… Perché non sali in macchina?

David:Ok! *Scende dalle braccia di Alyssa ed entra in macchina*

Alyssa:Simon, io non-

Simon:*Mette un braccio intorno ad Alyssa* Non sei tu che hai mentito, sono stato io…E poi non mi sembra il caso di spiegare quello che è successo tra noi, è solo un bambino sarebbe complesso…

Alyssa:Credo che tu abbia ragione…

I due salgono in macchina e ripartono con David, tornano a casa di Simon e David dove giocano,cenano e si divertono insieme. Alyssa si sente così bene… Per la prima volta in vita sua può ammettere di essere felice e di sentirsi amata, certo sa di aver sbagliato in passato con Simon, ma sa anche che ora lui le sta dando un'altra opportunità e questa volta certo non la sprecherà… Quella sera Simon mette David a letto poi torna in salotto da Alyssa…

Alyssa:*Si guarda in giro per vedere se ha dimenticato qualcosa*

Simon:*Arriva* Hey… Andiamo a letto?

Alyssa:*Alza lo sguardo e sorride* Si… *Non si aspettava questa domanda da Simon, pensava che lui avrebbe detto qualcosa del tipo ci vediamo domani, invece no, l'ha invitata a restare* *Con l'aiuto di Simon si alza e va nell'altra stanza*

La mattina successiva Simon è andato a lavoro presto,quando Alyssa si risveglia lui non c'è già più…

Alyssa:*Si volta e vede un biglietto sul cuscino, lo prende e lo legge* _"Scusa se non ci sono,ma sono dovuto uscire per andare a lavoro anche se avrei preferito restare lì a vederti dormire…Spero che tu abbia dormito bene… Ti amo,Simon" _*Sorride e guarda l'ora,sono le 6.45**Si alza,va in bagno, si fa una doccia veloce,si prepara e va in camera di David* Ometto! *Tira su la tapparella ed i primi raggi del sole della mattina filtrano dalla finestra* Devi alzarti!

David:Ancora un minutino!

Alyssa:Non si può! Devi alzarti ora! *Si siede sul bordo del letto di David*

David:No! Ancora un minutino! Per piacere!

Alyssa:Non si può! Dai forza David oppure arriva il mostro del solletico!

David:*Sorride* No! Io non mi alzo!

Alyssa:Contento tu… *Inizia a fare il solletico a David*

David:*Ridendo* Bastaaaaaaa!

Alyssa:Ti arrendi?

David:Si!

Alyssa:E ti alzi dal letto?

David:Siiiii!

Alyssa:Ok! *Smette di fare il solletico a David* Andiamo su,su,su! Forza veloci!

David: *Sconfitto dal mostro del solletico si alza e va in cucina con Alyssa*

La giornata passa tranquilla e Simon ritorna prima ancora che David torni a casa e trova Alyssa seduta sul divano con un giornale in mano

Simon:*Senza farsi sentire arriva e da dietro bacia Alyssa sulla guancia*

Alyssa:Hey! Com è andata a lavoro?

Simon:Tutto bene… *Gira intorno al divano e si siede vicino ad Alyssa* Piuttosto tu cosa stai facendo? *Guarda il giornale*

Alyssa:Cerco lavoro… Di quello che vuoi ma non riesco a stare tutto il giorno così a far niente,cioè prima si rischiavo la vita però mi manca lavorare, non chiedo di ritrovare un lavoro come quello dove lavori 24 ore su 24,però speravo in qualcosa… Qualcosa per tenermi occupata…

Simon: Vedrai che troverai presto qualcosa, forse ora non trovi niente perché non è il momento giusto per tornare a lavorare… Stai tranquilla,troverai qualcosa…

Alyssa:Lo spero proprio…

I giorni passavano ed ormai Alyssa viveva con Simon e David, per sua sfortuna non aveva ancora trovato alcun lavoro, però era felice di aver risparmiato parecchio, quando lavorava metteva sempre da parte una parte del suo stipendi quindi ora nonostante fosse disoccupata poteva partecipare alle spese,anche se Simon non era contento,lui non voleva che Alyssa mettesse un solo centesimo per le spese, in fondo era stato lui a chiedere a lei di restare e non era stata lei a chiederglielo… Alyssa è al centro commerciale con Lexi, ormai non passano molto tempo insieme, si Alyssa è libera, ha parecchio tempo,ma Lexi no. Da quando Alyssa è stata licenziata non è mai stata sostituita e per Lexi e Daniel il lavoro è aumentato .

Lexi:E quindi tra te e Simon?

Alyssa:*Sorride* Tutto bene…

Lexi: Non è che per il prossimo fine settimana ti serve una baby sitter? Sai magari voi due vorreste stare un po' da soli senza David…Potrei portarlo al nostro appartamento, o meglio quello che era anche tuo… Vorrei capire se ti sei trasferita definitivamente da Simon oppure no!

Alyssa:Lexi io non lo so… Cioè si dormo là però non voglio accelerare le cose… Preferisco aspettare che sia Simon a dirmi di trasferirmi del tutto…Per la baby-sitter beh…Chiederò a Simon, ma non prendere impegni *Sorride*

Lexi:*Sorride* Non chiedo nulla di più! Piuttosto devi aiutarmi!

Alyssa:Certo, tanto non ho mai nulla da fare,cosa devi fare?

Lexi:Non montarti la testa… Devi solo fare da sostituta a Daniel per una settimana,operano il padre ed il capo gli ha detto che gli dava il permesso,ma non mi ha assegnato alcun compagno e sinceramente stare a pedinare così dei tizi senza nessuno non mi diverto…Sarà solo per una settimana,ma Daniel garantisce che ti darà la tua parte di soldi… Non è nulla di che infatti dovrai lavorare con me solo dalle 7.00 alle 15.00 poi arriverà Daniel perché sua sorella gli darà il cambio in ospedale!

Alyssa:Ci sto! Devo fare qualcosa! Ti giuro senza lavoro sto impazzendo!

Lexi:Bene! Allora tra tre giorni ci vediamo davanti alle poste,ok?

Alyssa:Perfetto!

Tre giorni dopo al mattino a casa di Simon…

Simon:Onestamente non mi piace la questione…

Alyssa:Simon,non mi succederà nulla,dobbiamo solo pedinare un tizio,tutto qui!

Simon:Si,ma se ti succedesse qualcosa?

Alyssa:Simon…Stai tranquillo…Ho fatto questo lavoro per anni e non mi succederà nulla… *Mette le mani intorno al collo di Simon* Ok?

Simon:Ok… *Mette le mani intorno alla vita di Alyssa* Promettimi che farai attenzione…

Alyssa:Simon…

Simon:Aly promettimelo…Se ben ricordo il tuo lavoro "non pericoloso" ti ha portato in ospedale l'ultima volta!

Alyssa:Simon, era diverso io non - *Vede la faccia di Simon* Ok, te lo prometto.

Simon:Grazie *Bacia Alyssa*

Alyssa:*Risponde al bacio e poi si allontana leggermente* Ci vediamo più tardi *Bacia Simon,si allontana,prende la giacca ed esce fuori*

Verso le 19.00

Alyssa:*Entra in casa e va in salotto dove vede solo David che guarda i cartoni, sorride e va in cucina e appena entra si ritrova tra le braccia di Simon*

Simon:Non dovevi tornare alle 15.00?

Alyssa:Simon, calmati!

Simon:Alyssa, avevi detto che saresti tornata per le 15.00 e non per le 19.00 ero preoccupatissimo, pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa!

Alyssa:Scusa, è che Daniel si è dovuto trattenere in ospedale un po' più del dovuto…

Simon:Non farlo mai più!

Alyssa:Simon, non potevo prevederlo!

Simon: Hai ragione, ma potevi almeno chiamare! Ho passato delle ore di inferno! Pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa di grave!

Alyssa:Ok… Ok… Ok….. Ho sbagliato a non avvisarti,ma stai tranquillo sto bene.

Quella sera Simon ed Alyssa sono nel letto,Alyssa è tra le braccia di Simon ed ormai sta per addormentarsi,ma Simon non è nella stessa situazione…

Simon:Aly…

Alyssa:*Con gli occhi chiusi e la voce addormentata* Che c'è?

Simon:Trasferisciti qui,definitivamente!

Alyssa:*Spalanca gli occhi e si siede sul letto, fissa Simon* Cosa?

Simon:Trasferisciti qui definitivamente,vieni a vivere con me… *Si siede sul letto* Alyssa questo pomeriggio mi sono reso conto di quanto tu sia importante per me, cioè prima lo sapevo ma ogni minuto che passava e tu non entravi da quella porta oggi mi ha fatto riflettere. Voglio vivere con te definitivamente…Trasferisciti…

Alyssa:*Guarda Simon* Dici davvero?

Simon:Certo!

Alyssa:*Sorride*

Simon:*Da quel sorriso capisce bene la risposta di Alyssa e la bacia*

Sabato pomeriggio Simon è uscito per fare delle commissioni,Alyssa è a casa con David

Alyssa: *Esce in giardino con un succo in mano* David,vieni ho il succo.

David:*Arriva correndo* Grazie! *Prende il succo e si siede vicino ad Alyssa dove inizia a bere con la cannuccia*

Alyssa:*Passa una mano tra i capelli di David* Sei tutto sudato!

David:Corro tanto!

Alyssa:Si, ma per ora fermati un attimo almeno due minuti!

David:Ok! *Beve un altro sorso e poi guarda Alyssa* Alyssa…

Alyssa:Si?

David:Ora puoi essere la mia nuova mamma?

Alyssa:*Non sa come rispondere,vorrebbe dire si,ma sa che non sarebbe giusto prendere una decisione del genere senza consultare Simon, lei non vuole che lui pensi che lei stia rubando il posto di Hilary* David,possiamo riparlarne più tardi?

David:Questo è un no?

Alyssa:No, non è un no e non è nemmeno un si, parliamo più tardi…Ora perché non torni a giocare?

David:Ok…

Più tardi Simon rientra e va in giardino dove trova Alyssa sdraiata sullo sdraio e David che corre come un pazzo per tutto il giardino.

Simon:Hey *Bacia Alyssa* Com'è andata?

Alyssa:Bene,bene…Senti Simon dobbiamo parlare… *Si siede*

Simon:Non mi piace quando fai così… *Si siede davanti ad Alyssa* Dimmi pure…

Alyssa:David mi ha chiesto se ora posso essere la sua nuova mamma…

Simon:E tu non vuoi, vado a parlarci io,non preoccuparti *Sta per alzarsi*

Alyssa:No,Simon!

Simon:*Si volta verso di Alyssa e si risiede*Cosa c'è?

Alyssa:Non volevo dire quello… Io gli ho detto che avremmo affrontato l'argomento più tardi… Per me la risposta è si,solo non vorrei che la cosa desse fastidio a te, cioè è come prendere il posto di Hilary…

Simon:*Si avvicina e bacia Alyssa*Non mi da fastidio…Per anni sono rimasto solo con David e lui è rimasto solo con me, sono sicuro che Hilary vorrebbe vederci andare avanti ora…E ora come ora ciò di cui ha bisogno David è una mamma e io ho bisogno di te *Bacia Alyssa*

Dopo aver dato la bella notizia a David ed aver giocato con lui i due lasciano il bambino da Lexi e vanno fuori per concedersi un appuntamento romantico.

Circa 2 mesi dopo, una mattina… Verso le 7.30 del mattino Simon si sveglia e vede Alyssa dormire ancora, strano, in genere si alzava sempre per prima,faceva la colazione per tutti e svegliava David per le 7.20 circa, ormai era una settimana che le cose non andavano proprio così…Simon si era alzato ed aveva preparato e portato David a scuola ed al suo ritorno Alyssa dormiva lui non doveva andare a lavoro,per sua fortuna aveva il giorno libero e verso le 10.30 era andato in camera per svegliare Alyssa, non era da lei dormire così a lungo…

Simon:Alyssa…Tesoro…Svegliati, è tardi

Alyssa:*Senza aprire gli occhi si copre ancora di più*Ho freddo

Simon:Come hai freddo, qui dentro ci saranno almeno 25 gradi!

Alyssa:Io ho freddo e sonno…

Simon:*Tocca la fronte ad Alyssa* Eppure non hai la febbre… Senti se continua così più tardi ti accompagno dal medico, ok?

Alyssa:Ok… Ora però posso dormire?

Simon:Certo,dormi pure *Bacia Alyssa ed esce dalla stanza*

Più tardi Alyssa non stava affatto meglio, anzi aveva persino vomitato più volte così Simon l'aveva accompagnata dal medico. Il dottore aveva fatto diversi test e dato appuntamento ai due tra una settimana dicendo che avrebbe analizzato i test e che purtroppo non c'era un giorno prima della settimana successiva in cui avrebbe potuto riceverli, così i due sono tornati tranquillamente a casa. Una settimana dopo Alyssa non vedeva l'ora di andare dal medico, ormai vomitava quasi ogni giorno e aveva sempre o troppo freddo oppure, in rare occasioni, troppo caldo e non riusciva più a dormire poco, ormai ogni girono si svegliava verso le 10.00-10.30 aveva detto che avrebbe preso una settimana di ferie per starle vicino, non le andava di lasciarla a casa da sola, ma Alyssa si era impuntata dicendo che non era necessario. Ed ora, in un martedì caldo i due erano dal dottore,nonostante le temperature abbastanza alte Alyssa sentiva freddo.

Dott:Sono arrivati i risultati di tutti i test e li ho analizzati per bene e credo che lei sia incinta

Alyssa:Io cosa?

Dott:Dai test fatti l'unica cosa che emerge di "malato" in lei è c'è una possibilità che io mi sbagli, per questo domani dovrebbe recarsi in ospedale e chiedere di questo dottore *Passa un foglietto scritto ad Alyssa* E' un ginecologo e saprà dirti con sicurezza o no se la mia diagnosi ècorretta oppure no. Ora se volete scusarmi ho altri pazienti.

Alyssa e Simon erano usciti e saliti in macchina, Simon non aveva detto nulla nel tragitto fino all'auto perché sapeva che Alyssa non voleva sentire nulla…

Simon:Hey….

Alyssa:Non può essere vero….

Simon:Non vuoi tenere il bambino?

Alyssa:No,cioè si… E se tu scappassi?

Simon:Perché dovrei scappare?

Alyssa:Perché diventerò brutta,grassa,rompi scatole e insopportabile…

Simon:Alyssa per me sarai sempre bella,dolce,simpatica,tenera,gentile e mai nulla di tutto ciò

Alyssa:Davvero?

Simon:Davvero

Alyssa:Domani verrai con me dal ginecologo…Vero?

Simon:Certo,sempre se tu mi vuoi…

Dopo essere andati dal ginecologo il girono successivo ed aver ricevuto la conferma riguardo la gravidanza di Alyssa i due sapevano che restava solo più una cosa da fare:dirlo a David. Alyssa aveva il terrore che a David si sarebbe arrabbiato mentre Simon,anche se cercava di calmare e rassicurare Alyssa, aveva il terrore che David si sentisse come tradito…

Per ora è tutto…

Spero vi sia piaciuto,scusate per l'attesa ma ho avuto dei problemini con il file e il pc!

Stefy


	11. Capitolo 11 Non so nulla di te

**Sotto copertura**

**Capitolo 10: **

Diversi anni dopo…In camera da letto di Alyssa e Simon…

Simon:Hai bisogno di una mano?

Alyssa:No,no… Potresti solo andare a dare un'occhiata ai bambini?

Simon:Certo.

Alyssa:*Guarda Simon uscire dalla stanza* *Si guarda intorno e sbuffa* Uff…. *Sente il suo cellulare suonare e risponde* Pronto?

Lexi: Alyssa!Come stai?

Alyssa:Hey Lexi! Io tutto bene… Devo solo più finire una valigia ed ho finalmente finito!

Lexi:*Ride*Povera te!

Alyssa e Lexi parlano per un bel po' e nel mentre Alyssa va avanti con la valigia…

Lexi:Mi mancherai tantissimo…

Alyssa:Potrai sempre venire a trovarci!

Lexi:Credimi lo farò!Ora ti lascio ci

Alyssa:Ciao. *Riattacca* *Chiude la valigia* Finalmente ho finito!

David:*Entra in camera*

Alyssa:David,tutto ok?

David:Si…Mi mancherà questa casa… *Si siede sul letto*

Alyssa:*Sorride e si siede vicino a David* Mancherà anche a me,ma sai che non possiamo restare qui… Non ci stiamo più,la casa è troppo piccola per tutti quanti…

David:Lo so,ma dobbiamo proprio trasferirci alle Hawaii?

Alyssa:David tuo padre ha ottenuto un lavoro che gli piace là e poi guarda il lato positivo potrai fare il bagno molto più spesso,imparare a surfare. Ci sono molte cose che puoi fare alle Hawaii!

David:Si,ma là non ci saranno i miei amici

Alyssa:Sono sicura che incontrerai nuovi amici anche là *Abbraccia David*

Diverse ore dopo in aereo…

Alyssa:*Appoggia la testa sulla spalla di Simon*

Simon:*La bacia in fronte* Sei stanca?

Alyssa:Un po'…

Simon:Anche loro! *Indica i bambini*

Alyssa:*Si volta e guarda i bambini. Oltre a David lei e Simon hanno avuto altri due figli,gemelli,Helen e Matt,ormai hanno 3 anni ed Alyssa non si è mai sentita così felice* Già…

Simon:*Sorride* Sai non pensavo potesse succedere…

Alyssa:*Alza la testa e guarda Simon* Cosa?

Simon:Questo…

Alyssa:*Si guarda intorno* Intendi dire che non pensavi che io potessi restare incinta? Oppure credevi che non avremmo mai avuto 2 gemelli?Oppure pensavi che non ti saresti mai trasferito?

Simon:Non intendo dire questo…

Alyssa:*Confusa* Allora cosa intendi dire? Non ti capisco…

Simon:Non pensavo che dopo la morte di Hilary sarei stato ancora felice…Invece guardami ora…Sono l'uomo più felice del mondo.

Alyssa:*Sorride* Dopo tutto quello che hai passato ti meritavi di essere felice

Simon:Anche tu te lo meriti. *Bacia Alyssa*

Alyssa:*Risponde al bacio*

Nella nuova casa…

Alyssa:Direi che è decisamente perfetta per noi! *Mette le braccia intorno a Simon*

Simon:Decisamente *Mette un braccia intorno alle spalle di Alyssa*

Helen (Sadhana Som): *Arriva correndo* Mamma,mamma,mamma! Possiamo fare il bagno là? *Indica l'oceano che si vede dalle finestre della casa*

Alyssa:Oggi no tesoro,ma un altro giorno si

Helen:Oooooookkkkkkkkkkkkk! *Corre via*

Matt (Zachary Som): *Pensieroso* Mamma,papà?

Simon & Alyssa:Si?

Matt: Abbiamo portato tutti i giocattoli con noi,vero? Non li abbiamo dimenticati nell'altra casa?

Alyssa & Simon:*Si guardano e ridono*

Simon:Ometto i giocattoli sono tutti qui in qualche scatolone!

Matt:Ok…. Mamma mi aiuti a cercarli? Voglio prendere le mie macchinine!

Alyssa:Certo *Va con Matt nell'altra stanza*

Simon:*Vede David fuori sulla terrazza,va da lui* Ehi campione!

David: *Triste* Ciao papà…

Simon:C'è qualcosa che non va?

David:Alla mamma sarebbe piaciuto vivere qui?

Simon: *Sapeva che David avrebbe sempre continuato a fare domande su Hilary,ma di recente stava facendo sempre più domande e la cosa lo spaventa* Si,le sarebbe piaciuto… *Si avvicina a David* A lei piaceva molto l'oceano…

David: Ok… Vado a cercare il mio pallone negli scatoloni *Rientra in casa*

Erano passate già cinque settimane da quando Alyssa,Simon ed i bambini abitavano alle Hawaii e per tutte le cinque settimane Helen e Matt erano stati al settimo cielo,David invece cercava di restare sempre solo e,anche se con Simon parlava ancora abbastanza, si stava allontanando molto da Alyssa. Alyssa all'inizio pensava fosse solo un periodo un po' così,ma ora iniziava a preoccuparsi seriamente. Un pomeriggio Simon è a casa con Helen e Matt mentre Alyssa è andata a prendere David a scuola… Ad un certo punto la porta di casa si apre e David entra

Simon:Hey campione!

David:*Non risponde*

Alyssa:*Entra e chiude la porta* David,che cosa avrei dovuto fare allora?

David:*Urla,arrabbiato* Niente! Ecco che cosa avresti dovuto fare!

Alyssa:Non è stato affatto carino da parte tua!

David:Si,certo,come no! *Passa e cammina dritto senza spostarsi,nemmeno quando ha davanti Helen ed il suo pupazzo che lui pesta*

Helen:Noooo! Teddyyyy! *Prende il pupazzo da cui,per l'ennesima volta,si è staccato il braccino,lo guarda e inizia a piangere*

Alyssa:David,chiedi scusa a Helen!

David:*Urla* Perché dovrei? Tu non mi dici cosa devo fare,non sei mia madre! *Entra nella sua stanza e sbatte la porta*

Helen:*Piangendo*Mamma,Teddy si è rotto…

Alyssa:*Prende Helen in braccio* Adesso lo guardo e cerco di aggiustartelo,va bene?

Helen:*Tira su con il naso e fa si con la testa*

Alyssa:*Bacia Helen sulla fronte* Brava * La mette giù* Ora vai a giocare *Va in cucina*

Simon: *Va con Alyssa in cucina* Hey… Cos'è successo?

Alyssa:Possiamo parlarne dopo? Quando i bambini dormono?

Simon:Ok… *Vede gli occhi lucidi di Alyssa ed una lacrima sulla sua guancia* Hey… *Si avvicina a lei* Tesoro, non piangere *Mette una mano sul braccio di Alyssa*

Alyssa:*Sposta la mano di Simon dal braccio* Simon,non adesso,ok? *Va verso la porta*

Simon:Dove vai?

Alyssa:Fuori a prendere dell'aria e a chiamare Lexi,ho bisogno di parlarle *Esce*

Quella sera,quando i bambini dormono…

Simon:Ora ti va di dirmi cos'è successo?

Alyssa:David non mi considera nulla di più che una baby-sitter,ecco cos'è successo…

Simon:In che senso?

Alyssa:Nel senso che quando l'ho preso da scuola per tutti ero soltanto la sua baby-sitter,lui ha detto ai suoi compagni questo! Ecco cosa vuol dire.

Simon:Alyssa,mi -

Alyssa:No! Non dire nulla,ok? Io mi sono fatta sparare per voi,mi sono buttata quasi sotto ad almeno 5 macchine per voi,mi sono fatta licenziare per voi ed ho dovuto dire addio a mia sorella,l'unica persona che c'è sempre stata per me. Ho rinunciato a molto per voi,si vi amavo e si sapevo che non avrei mai e poi mai potuto sostituire Hilary,ma non credevo che mi sarei mai sentita così umiliata come oggi quando,davanti a tutte le altre madri David mi ha realmente trattato come se fossi una sua dipendente,come se fossi ai suoi ordini. Non sono sua madre, è vero, ma gli voglio bene e fa male sentirsi trattata come uno straccio dopo ogni sacrificio che ho fatto per voi. E anche se io non sono sua madre Helen e Matt restano pur sempre i suoi fratelli,che lui lo voglia o no! E gradirei che li trattasse come tali e non che li distruggesse tutti i loro giochi!

Simon:*Sa che un'altra persona al posto di Alyssa sarebbe crollata,ma sa anche che lei non crollerebbe mai, è il suo carattere,tenersi tutto dentro e soffrire singolarmente* Alyssa mi dispiace davvero… Lo so che ti sei sacrificata tantissimo. Domani parlerò con David per mettere le cose a posto

Alyssa:No Simon… Per lui sono solo una baby-sitter e se lui prova e pensa questo e non prova nient'altro per me allora non puoi cambiare i suoi sentimenti,ora vado a letto,sono esausta

Simon era rimasto scioccato di quel che David aveva fatto,Alyssa sarebbe voluta andare via per piangere da sola come ha sempre fatto fin da quando era una bambina e David,invece, senza farsi notare aveva ascoltato tutto. La mattina seguente Alyssa era già sveglia dalle 6.00,aveva approfittato dell'ora per andare a correre,quando era rientrata si era fatta una doccia ed aveva iniziato a preparare la colazione per tutti. Quando alle 7.15 tutti si sono seduti al tavolo per mangiare la colazione l'aria era fredda e tesa,Simon voleva vedere cosa avrebbe fatto David mentre David si vergognava di come aveva trattato Alyssa ed aveva paura che Simon gli avesse detto qualcosa.

Alyssa:*Mette la colazione davanti a tutti senza farsi problemi e si siede a tavola* *Rivolta ad Helen* Tesoro guarda chi c'è qui *Tira fuori l'orsacchiotto con il braccio attaccato*

Helen:*Sorride* Teddy! E' Teddy! Non è più rotto! Grazie mamma *Abbraccia Alyssa*

Alyssa:Prego tesoro,però ora mettilo di là altrimenti lo sporchi tutto.

Helen:Si! *Scende dalla sedia e corre a posare il pupazzo per poi tornare a tavola*

Dopo diversi minuti

Alyssa:Chi vuole ancora spremuta d'arancia?

Helen & Matt:Io!

Alyssa:*Mette della spremuta nei bicchieri di Helen e Matt* David tu vuoi ancora spremuta?

David:*Sussurra* No…

Simon: David come si dice?

David:No,grazie…

Una settimana dopo la situazione era ancora la stessa,Alyssa aveva preso l'abitudine di andare a correre ogni mattina come faceva quando lavorava ancora,David non le parlava e Simon,per quanto volesse farlo,non si intrometteva perché questo era ciò che Alyssa gli aveva chiesto. Mentre sono tutti in salotto il campanello suona.

Alyssa:Vado io *Si alza e apre la porta* Lexi! Quanto mi sei mancata *L'abbraccia*

Lexi:Pure tu sorellona *Ricambia l'abbraccio*

Simon:*Arriva* Lexi!

Lexi:Simon!

Simon:Com' è andato il viaggio?

Lexi:Bene,bene… Senti ti rubo Alyssa per il resto del pomeriggio…Scusa ma devo assolutamente parlare con lei! *Prende Alyssa per un braccio e la trascina fuori*

Il pomeriggio seguente… Lexi è fuori con Matt e Helen,Simon è a lavoro mentre David è a casa con Alyssa,lui non ha ancora parlato con lei. Alyssa è fuori che stende in balcone…

Alyssa:*Stende l'ultima maglietta* *Si guarda intorno* Forse David vorrà fare merenda… *Va in cucina e prende i biscotti che ha fatto quella mattina con Helen* *Va verso la camera di David,vede la porta socchiusa e prima che riesca a bussare sente David piangere* David? *Preoccupata entra e lo trova steso sul letto* Tesoro c'è qualcosa che non va? *Posa il piatto con i biscotti sulla scrivania*

David:*Pingendo* Non c'è niente che va, tutto non va…

Alyssa:*Si siede sul letto vicino a David* Tesoro perché non ti calmi,smetti di piangere e parliamo?

David:*Tira su con il naso e si volta,ha tutti gli occhietti rossi* Tu mi odi…

Alyssa:Cosa? No,tesoro io non ti odio,ti voglio veramente tanto,tanto,tanto bene… E' questo il problema? Stai piangendo per questo?

David:E' complicato… *Si siede sul letto*

Alyssa:Prova a spiegarti…

David:Mi manca la mamma...

Alyssa:Lo so David… Lo so che ti manca tanto…

David:Io non volevo dirti quelle cose cattive l'altro giorno…Mi dispiace…

Alyssa:Non importa tesoro, è tutto ok

David:E' solo che…Che…

Alyssa:Che?

David:Volevo dire che eri la mia mamma,ma non so nulla…

Alyssa:*Confusa* In che senso non sai nulla?

David:Tutti parlavano normalmente e se a qualcuno veniva chiesto qualcosa sulle loro mamme loro sapevano rispondere alle domande… Domande come il giorno del compleanno,il lavoro che fa,il suo hobby preferito,il suo film preferito o cose così… Io su di te non so tutte queste cose e per non fare una brutta figura ho detto che la mia mamma era in cielo e che tu eri solo la mia baby-sitter,così nessuno avrebbe detto che non sapevo nulla su di te… L'uniche cose che so è il giorno del tuo compleanno ed il lavoro che facevi,ma non credo che io possa dirlo…

Alyssa:David,tesoro se questo era il problema potevi parlarmene, sai benissimo che non voglio prendere il posto di tua madre,ma sai anche che se hai bisogno,per qualsiasi cosa,io sono qui. Se vuoi sapere tutte quelle cose basta che me le chiedi e ti darò tutte le risposte,riguardo al mio lavoro è meglio se non lo dici perché nascerebbero dei problemi…

David:*Ancora con le lacrime agli occhi* Scusa,mi dispiace tanto…..

Alyssa:*Abbraccia David* Non importa tesoro, è tutto ok…

Da quel giorno le cose andarono decisamente meglio. David aveva scoperto molte cose su Alyssa e mentre passava molto tempo con lei per farle delle domande o anche solo per parlare un po' il loro rapporto si era rafforzato. Simon era molto contento di vedere che tra i due si erano risolti tutti i problemi. Helen e Matt continuavano a crescere e iniziavano a diventare sempre più curiosi e spesso passavano i pomeriggi a fare il gioco del perché,Simon ed Alyssa erano riusciti ad arrivare al 27esimo perché,ma poi non sapevano rispondere al 28esimo perché,spesso la serie di domande nasceva da piccole cose come "Perché i fogli colorati sono colorati?" per poi arrivare a domande del tipo "Perché il cielo è blu?" oppure "Perché la terra è tonda e non piatta?" domande a cui Simon ed Alyssa sapevano dare risposta,ma non sapevano come spiegarlo a dei bambini così piccoli e quindi in genere finivano col dire "Non lo so!". Lexi continuava a fare spesso visita alla sorella e la teneva aggiornata sui vari casi. Simon finalmente aveva aperto il ristorante che voleva sempre aprire e,con i grandi consigli di David, aveva creato un bel posto in cui potevano andare sia adulti che bambini, un posto bello,tranquillo dove si mangiava bene ed a poco prezzo. Per quel che riguarda Alyssa la sua vita aveva preso una svolta inaspettata; quando Helen e Matt avevano incominciato ad andare regolarmente all'asilo a 5 anni lei,vedendo la sua giornata abbastanza vuota, voleva riprendere a lavorare. Simon le aveva detto che non avrebbe approvato mai e poi mai che lei ricominciasse come agente segreto,le aveva spiegato che era troppo pericoloso e che lei rischiava la sua vita ogni giorno in quel modo,ma più di questo lui le aveva detto che non voleva perderla e ritornare al suo vecchio lavoro comportava dei rischi enormi. Così Alyssa si era ritrovata ad insegnare ai bambini delle elementari Matematica,certo non era la stessa cosa,ma Alyssa continuava a ricevere soddisfazioni dal suo nuovo lavoro e doveva ammettere che,oltre che essere meno rischioso del precedente, aveva degli orari più normali e compatibili con la sua vita. La cosa che rendeva Alyssa migliore era la consapevolezza di essere finalmente,dopo anni ed anni, una donna,moglie e madre felice e soddisfatta della propria vita.

**FINE**

**Spero che la storia,per quanto banale e mal scritta, vi sia comunque piaciuta un po'. Spero anche che non vi abbia deluso il finale o qualcosa nella storia. Grazie mille per aver letto questa breve storia. Grazie infinite a tutti quanti.**

**Stefy**


End file.
